Naruto Path of the Dragon Ninja
by Namikaze09
Summary: Naruto is saved from a mob by Joe Hayabusa who recognizes the red dragon symbol on the boy and takes him away from Konoha and back to the Hayabusa village where he and ryu prepare take on the evil that threatens their world. NarutoxHarem RyuxHarem
1. The Return of the True Heir

**Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja**

**Hey Everyone!! This is Namikaze09 with a new story. It's a NarutoXNinja Gaiden Crossover Fic and just so that you know, It'll be a combination of the Shinobi and Modern World so no flaming me about it being impossible because this is fan fiction people!! Anything can happen. Anyway the reason why I'm doing a Naruto Ninja Gaiden fic is because the games are awesome!! Combine that with Naruto and you get a badass fic. Oh and so that you know Kushina will be alive and Naruto will have a twin sister who was born after he was in this fic so no complaining about it. If you don't like it, don't read it. I do this for fun so back off! **

Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - normal speaking

_Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja_ _- people thinking_

" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- animal speaking

_'__ Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja__ - animal speaking_

**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons speaking**

_**-**_** Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja****demon or summons thinking**

**"**** Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja ****"-**** dragon sword thinking**

_**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja**__**-**_**dark dragon sword thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden because if I did, I'd be living in Las Vegas living the rich life. Anyway back to the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Return of the True Heir**

**October 10****th**** Kyuubi Festival **

It was dark in the village of Konoha. The streets were lighting up and the villagers were celebrating the day the Kyuubi was defeated. A group of ninja wearing black hooded cloaks with a white dragon on the back of them were walking through the busy streets. Three however had their hoods down revealing their faces.

One was a man who was 6'0. He had long brown hair that was tied into a pony tail, deep green eyes, and a tan-like complexion. He also had a scar on his left cheek. He was Joe Hayabusa, the **Shiroi no Ryu** (White Dragon) of the Hayabusa village and leader of the second dragon clan branch. He's ranked as an S class nin with a flee on sight order and was the only ninja capable of going toe to toe with the yellow flash and live to tell about it.

The man was calm, wise, loyal, trust worthy, and powerful. Walking beside him was his wife, Shizure Hayabusa, the **Kuroi Tenshi **(Black Angel) of the Hayabusa village.

She was 5'8 and without a doubt the most beautiful woman ever to be seen. She had long flowing black hair that stopped to the middle of her back, deep blue eyes, the face of an angel, and flawless ivory colored skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, giving her the appearance of a goddess.

Holding her hand was her 6 year old son Ryu Hayabusa. He appeared to be a younger version of his father only his hair was in a shorter ponytail and had a tan complexion. He was wearing a black ninja gi out fit with a dragon at the location of were his heart is. They were heading to the Hokage tower to discuss the new treaty. As they pass an alley a scream was heard.

"Tou-san Kaa-san what was that?" young Ryu asked. Joe looked into the dark alley only to see a mob made up of civilians and shinobi that were chuunin and jounin beating on a blonde haired boy who wore a dirty white t-shirt and blue shorts with bats, clubs, beer bottles, and to his shock kunai while screaming 'kill the demon and avenge the Yondaime.'

Shizure's eyes widened in horror when she saw this. _'What kind of monsters do this to a child?'_ She thought and saw a chuunin raise a katana in the air while grinning like a madman. "Die Kyuubi brat!" he yelled as he started to bring the blade down while everyone cheered.

"Joe-kun stop him!" she cried. Joe's eyes become slitted and he vanishes and appears between the chuunin and the blonde boy who was trying to protect himself with his bleeding arms. Joe then punches the shocked chuunin hard in the stomach, breaking a few of his ribs and sends him flying out of the alley and into an ice cream cart.

Shizure orders one of the hooded nin to take Ryu away from this and he nods, taking the young dragon with him while the others deal with the mob. Said mob was backing away while the other hooded dragon nin appeared behind Joe and around the blonde boy with their backs turned at the boy who was whimpering and trembling in fear while having their swords drawn. Shizure then appeared in front of the blonde and kneels down. The blonde boy had tears falling from his blue eyes and his lip was quivering.

"D-Don't hurt me. Please I-I was only hungry and wanted some food. He said. Shizure's eyes soften and she smiles at him "It's okay child I'm not here to hurt you." She says and her hands glow white and she places them on his small arms. He finches a little from the contact but relaxes while she treats his injuries. Joe watched this from the corner of his eye and smiles.

He turns his eyes back to the villagers and releases a huge amount of murderous intent on them. "WHAT DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He roared while they sweated heavily from the murderous intent this man was releasing. That's when one idiot civilian spoke up. "W-we were trying to avenge our leader by killing the demon brat." He answered.

Joe's eye narrowed and looked back at the boy. Then he looked at the villagers who were hoping he would understand reason and kill the boy. Wow what a bunch of fools. "I see no demon. All I see are a bunch of short minded fools. Now leave before I kill you all." He growled in a deep dark voice while they backed away.

"B-but the demon." A jounin said only to have three shuriken enter his skull and hit the ground dead. Joe was the one who threw them and his eyes glowed. "I won't tell you again. Leave while you have your limbs intact." He said in a dark tone making them run away.

Joe's eyes return to normal once they're gone and he doesn't sense any nin around. The Dragon nin that were protecting Shizure and the blonde boy relaxed and sheathed their swords. Shizure just finished healing his legs and asked him to take off his shirt. He was reluctant at first but he did and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Oh my kami." She whispers. The boy was so skinny he could see his bones and ribs outlined. He also had cuts, bruises, burns all over. Joe and the other dragon nin saw this and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy.

After treating those injuries she turns him around to heal his back and notices a red mark that was hidden under his blonde hair. She blinks in confusion and pushes it up and her eyes widened. _"I don't believe it. Kushina-sama's son has been alive this whole time? But the Sandaime said that he died when Minato-kun sealed the kyuubi no kitsune into him. He lied. That old monkey lied to her. When Kushina finds out this village will be done for. She'll see to it personally.'_

"Joe-kun could you come here please?" she asks her husband. Joe nods and walks over to where she and the boy are. He kneels down and looks at the back of his head and his eyes widen in shock. "Shi-Shizure-chan that's" He started to say and she nodded while her eyes became cold.

"That fool lied to her. How could he do this? After all Minato and our clan has done for this village? He told her he died during the sealing. Does he have any idea what he's done? When she finds out that he's alive, konoha will be finished." She whispers to him. Joe grunted in agreement. He may be strong but Kushina was not someone you'd want to have as an enemy or piss off. "He then pulls out a scroll and hands it to her.

"Get him out of those rags and have him put the clothes that are in this scroll on." He then stands up and looks at the hooded ninja. "Kenji! Aoshi! Shira!" He said while three of them appeared before him on one knee. They remove their hoods revealing two males and a female.

Kenji had reddish orange hair that was in a pony tail and violet eyes. Aoshi had shoulder length bluish black hair and grey colored eyes. Shira had violet colored hair and red eyes. "Sir." They said in unison. "You three are coming with me to the Hokage tower. The rest of you stay with my wife, son and the boy. If anyone tries to harm the blonde boy, kill them." He commanded while the ones in the hooded cloaks nodded.

"Let's go." He said to Kenji, Aoshi, and Shira who nodded and they vanished from the alley. Shizure bites her thumb, drawing blood from it and smears it on the scroll. The seal glows a little and in a puff of smoke, a dark blue gi that was similar to Ryu's appeared. She then turns to the blonde child who blinked at her confusingly.

"Here young one, put this on. You don't want get sick now do you?" she asks in a soothing tone. The blonde nods and takes off the shorts and puts on the gi. She smiles at him and asks. "What is your name young one?" "Naruto Uzumaki miss…" he says and she answers. "Shizure Hayabusa. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." She says. Naruto looks down at the ground which causes her to give him a concerned look.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked while Naruto shifted his feet nervously. "Why are you being so nice to me? Almost everyone in this village hates me, beats me, or they say I'm a monster who kills innocent people." He said quietly. She frowns but places her hands in his shoulders. "You're not a monster Naruto-kun. These people are just a bunch of fools who can't tell the difference between one and the other. Would you like to meet my son Ryu?" She asks and he nods.

"Come on then. Let's get out of this dirty alley." She says and gets up. She then holds out her hand to him and he takes it, making her smile as she led him out of the place and to the village. The hooded ninja follow her from behind. They notice the villagers were glaring at Naruto and calling him a 'demon brat' and that the hokage should've killed the creature when he was born. The hooded nin twitched their fingers as they heard this.

Naruto held Shizure's hand a little tighter. She notices this and sees the looks the villagers were giving him and releases her own murderous intent at them, making the fools stop and tremble at her icy gaze. They then find themselves in the park where Ryu was practicing some hand seals the hooded dragon nin was showing him.

He saw his mother and the other nin approaching with a blonde nin and runs up to her. "Kaa-san I finally got three seals down. Where's tou-san and who is he?" He asked looking at Naruto with curiosity in his eyes while said blonde was looking at him nervously.

Shizure looks down at her son and smiles. "Ryu-kun this is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun this is Ryu-kun, my sochi." She answers. Ryu holds his hand out for a hand shake and smiles. "Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Ryu Hayabusa." He replies. Naruto decides to do the same and shakes Ryu's hand. "It's nice to meet you Ryu." He said with a small smile on his face. Shizure couldn't help but smile. '_They've only met for_ _a few seconds and they're already bonding.'_ She thought while she watched Ryu lead Naruto to a sakura tree and talk.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his chair doing some paperwork while wondering if Naruto was doing okay. He hated the fact that he had to lie to Kushina about her son, but Naruto was a jinchuurikki of konoha and the last Namikaze and he had to stay no matter what. It's what Minato would want (**can you say retard**?).

He continued to do his paperwork until the door was knocked off its hinges, shocking the professor and from the other side came Joe Hayabusa along with Kenji, Aoshi, and Shira and the man was not happy. "Joe Hayabusa what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked while the man's frown grew. "You can start by explaining." He said in a low tone.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the Dragon nin. "I'm not sure I understand your meaning Joe-san. Explain what?" He asked only to feel murderous intent coming from the man.

"You can explain why the true heir of the Hayabusa is in the village being treated like a dog and WHY YOU LIED TO KUSHINA-SAMA ABOUT HER SON BEING DEAD?!" He yelled at the last second while his eyes became slitted and glowed. Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock and a bead of sweat fell from the side of his head.

'_Oh no how did he find out? I must do something or the village will lose the last Namikaze.' _He thought "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking abo-" He started to say but was cut off when Joe smashed the desk, leaving an imprint of his fist in it.

"Don't lie to me old monkey!! That boy is Kushina's and Minato's son because he had the mark of a red dragon on him and he looks just like Minato if you take away the whisker marks. Do you have any idea what Kushina will do when I tell her the truth about her son?" He says making the old man gulp a little.

"Do you have any idea what the dragon nin will do when they find out that their future leader was hidden from them by the very village they've been allies with since the founding and that he's been beaten near death?! They will raze this place to the ground and kill every single person in this village if Kushina-sama doesn't do it herself!! He yelled.

"Please Joe-san you have to understand he's the last Namikaze in the village and his father wanted him to be recognized as a hero to the village. I can't just let you take the boy. He's a citizen of Konoha and falls under the village's jurisdiction." He said hoping this would work but only made the man more furious.

"I see. Perhaps I should send a letter to the Fire Daimyo and Kushina-sama about this and let them solve the problem when they get here. I'm sure you'd love to explain to the ruler of fire country and to one of the most dangerous kunoichi in the world why Konoha is going to war with an ally due to the fact that you not only interfered in foreign ninja clan affairs but lied to said clan leader and kage about her child's so called 'demise' and kept him here to be beaten like a dog." He replied in a deep dark tone that made Sarutobi pale and inwardly sweat.

'_We still haven't fully recovered from the kyuubi attack and the dragon ninja are well known and feared throughout the elemental nations. They are even hired bodyguards for the Daimyo. If they remove their nin from his ranks because of our actions then we'll be finished but Naruto is the last Namikaze of the village and we can't just give him up. What do I do?' _He ranted in his mind as he tried to think of an alternative.

Seeing no other choice, he sighs in defeat. "Very well Joe-san I will hand Naruto over to you." He starts to say until Joe interrupts him. "And his father's inheritance and jutsus as well as the forbidden scroll that Minato created." He said getting a shocked look from Sarutobi.

"I can't do that Joe-san because" "I am well aware of Iwa but you forget that Minato left everything he owned to Kushina-sama and any children they have and if you don't then consider our alliance with fire country finished." He replied but was getting to the point where he'll kill Hiruzen who let out another sigh.

"Fine. Just let me get everything." He then gets up and heads to the Hokage's vault. He returns with three large scrolls. One contained the Namikaze clan's currency. The other one contained all the jutsu they ever created and their fighting style. And the last one was the forbidden scroll of sealing. "This is everything Joe-san is there any thing else?" He asked.

"No you've done enough already. You and this village have caused nothing but trouble and pray that I can convince Kushina-sama not to declare war on Konoha due to the stupidity of the leader and his followers." He said with anger etching off his voice. Sarutobi flinched from those words and looked down in shame while Joe and his ninjas left the tower.

Hiruzen then looked at the picture frame that held Minato's picture in it. It was like he was glaring at the old man for failing to protect his son. _'Minato. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Naruto.'_ He thought while looking at the destroyed door and had the secretary send a maintenance worker to fix it.

**Konoha Park**

Shizure had a smile on her face when she saw Ryu showing Naruto how to perform handseals whiched he mimicked. Ryu also told him about the Hayabusa village and that it was a village on the other side of the world. She then saw her husband and his three nin walking towards them with three large scrolls. She walks over to him and looks up at her koi (lover).

"So how did it go Joe-kun?" She asked while he smiled at her. "It went well Shuzure-chan. Naruto will be coming back with us. He won't have to stay in this godforsaken place ever again. I just hope I can convince Kushina-sama not to destroy Konoha after this. I wouldn't wish her wrath on even my worse enemy."

He replied while his brow twitched at the thought of an angry Kushina. Whenever he saw her angry or pissed he ends up seeing the form of the shinigami hovering over her head and pointing at her victim.

Shuzure giggled when she saw him shake his head and looked over her shoulder to see Ryu and Naruto doing hand seals and smiles. "I see Naruto and Ryu have developed a bond already." He said while his wife looks at the two and nods. "Yes it appears so. Naruto–kun, Ryu-chan, come over here please." She spoke out and the two six year olds ran up to her.

"Naruto-kun this is my husband Joe Hayabusa. He's the leader of the Hayabusa clan." She said Naruto looked at the man and bowed. "Thank you for saving me Joe-san." He said while the leader smiles and nods. "You are welcome Naruto.

He said and paused for a few minutes and asked. "Naruto how would you like to come back with us to the Hayabusa Village?" He asked the young boy who looked up at the man with a surprised look.

"You won't have to worry about being treated badly or glared at. Unlike this village ours doesn't judge a book by its cover. You'll also be able to make friends there as well as hang out with Ryu here as long as you want. So what do you say Naruto Uzumaki? Would you like to join our village and maybe be a ninja for the village?" He asked

Naruto just looks at him in shock. He can finally be happy and be in a place where he won't get beaten or glared at. He then nods while wiping away his eyes. Joe smiles at him. "Okay. We have to leave now. Naruto is there anything you need to get before we go?" Joe asks while Naruto just shakes his head. "Alright then, lets go everyone." He orders and they nod. Shizure took Naruto and Ryu's hands in hers and they leave the village.

During the travel back home on the boat, Joe talked to Naruto and told him everything. About his inheritance, how his father Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to seal the fox into him, how the old man lied to his mother saying that he died during the sealing, and that he was the true heir of the Hayabusa clan and he had a twin sister who looked like her mother.

Naruto was an emotional wreck when he was told this and hated Sarutobi for lying to him whenever he asked about his family and letting those people in Konoha treat him like trash. Shizure managed to calm the poor boy down and told him that he won't have to go through that anymore. But when he realized that he had a mother and sister he was happy yet worried that she'd reject him.

Shizure saw this and said "Naruto-kun I highly doubt Kushina would abandon you even if you're the container for the Kyuubi." Naruto looked at and nodded but still couldn't help but hope she was right. Then Joe spoke up.

"What surprises me is why she would attack the village in the first place? Kyuubi is normally neutral when it comes to human affairs and she wouldn't attack a village unless said ninja from the village provoked her into attacking or that she was being controlled or she was trying to get rid of an evil threat." Joe replied getting a shocked look from Naruto.

"But I thought the Kyuubi was an evil demon." Naruto said but Joe shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not true Naruto. Kyuubi is a spirit of nature. A guardian of the mortal realm and only appears when a great evil threatens the earth. She's also well known to the Dragon ninja and was around to assist our ancestors in defeating the dark dragon but that's for another time." He answers and sees a mass of land from the boat.

"Ah it appears we'll be porting soon." He said as the boat heads for a dock. After the ship stopped at the docks Joe had the three scrolls strapped to his back and moved forward into the forest with the dragon nin flanking him, Shizure, Naruto and Ryu. "So Ryu what's the Hayabusa village like?" The Blonde asks while Ryu thought about it and answered.

"Well for one thing it's big. We don't have a large gate that surrounds it like the other hidden villages do because we're not a hidden village. We also have ninja that are ranked like the ones in the elements. We also use ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuujinjutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu but we mostly excel in stealth, espionage, assassination, and interrogation." He said.

"Wow. So does the village have a ninja academy?" Naruto asks and that's when Joe answers. "No we don't Naruto we prefer to train our ninja separately but we do set them up in squads and a leader by their skills and not through meaningless titles like rookie of the year or dead last because that is insulting and ruins the way a squad cooperates. We also have a shinobi and civilian council that is separate and not joined also the **Ryuukage** (Dragon Shadow), who your mother is, has the final say in anything."

He answered while Naruto nods. When they enter the village, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The village was huge. The buildings were larger than the ones in Konoha and the streets were filled with civilians and Ninja. As they walked through the village, Naruto noticed that when the civilians and shinobi looked at them they either smiled or bowed. There was not even one glare from them.

He also saw shinobi parents training their children in the ninja arts. They continued to walk until they came to a large Japanese castle that was surrounded by compounds. The place was bigger than the hokage tower.

On top of the castle was the statue of a red dragon with golden eyes, ruby red scales, a golden underbelly, spines, claws, and horns and it had its head raised and its maw open, revealing a row of ivory white teeth. It appeared to be roaring at the sky.

Naruto said only one thing. "Wow." He said looking at the dragon while Joe chuckled. "Yes even now I can't help but be amazed by the appearance of the statue that represents our village." He said as they continued to walk into the compound district.

Once they reached the Uzumaki compound Joe dismissed the dragon nin while Shizure took Ryu with her to the Hayabusa compound to get some rest. Joe and Naruto approached the door of the Uzumaki compound but Naruto was a little nervous and scared. He was going to meet his mother and sister for the first time.

Joe looked at Naruto who was fidgeting and placed a hand on the boy's shoulders to calm him down. "Relax Naruto. Your mother is a kind person and is respected and loved by everyone in the village." He said softly. Naruto lets out a sigh as Joe opens the slide door and they walk in. The inside was decorated with paintings of dragons and weapons. There were also statues of dragons lined up through the hallways.

As they walked through the hallways, they came to a stop at a door that had a red swirl on one side and a dragon on the other. "Naruto get behind me. I want to surprise your mother." He whispered to him. He nods and gets behind him as he knocks on the door carefully. "Enter." Said a voice that Naruto thought sounded like an angel. Joe then opens the door and enters the room with Naruto behind him.

It appeared to be a meditation room since it was plain but did have plant life and a small water fountain in it. In the middle of the room was a woman who seemed to be 5'8. She had long flowing red hair, ivory colored skin, and the figure of a goddess. She was wearing a crimson colored ninja training gi with a coiling golden dragon on the back.

She was sitting in a lotus position with her back turned to Joe. "Kushina-sama." Joe said with a bow making the woman sigh. "Joe, how many times do I have to tell you to only call me that during meetings?" She asks without looking at him while he chuckles. "Old habits die hard Kushina." He says with a smile but then gets serious. "Kushina I have some very important news to tell you and it's regarding your son."

He said causing Kushina's eyes to open up instantly. She then gets up and looks at Joe with a serious look. "Joe we both know that my sochi died along with Minato-koi so why would you bring this subject up knowing how I feel about it?" She asks with eyes full of sorrow. "Because he didn't die with his father Kushina. Sarutobi lied to you and he's been alive living in that _village_ for the last 6 years." He answered, saying village with venom in his voice.

Kushina's eyes were wide and her mouth was open but no words came out of it. "I took him out of the village and also got the clan scrolls that belonged to Minato including the one that contains the Hiraishin and the forbidden scroll that he created." He says pulling the three scrolls from his back and placed them on the floor. "Your son is right behind me too. Come on out Naruto." He said and a blonde 6 year old who looked like a miniature version of Minato walked out in front of Joe and looked up at his mother.

Kushina looked down at Naruto while her eyes became moist and tears formed in her eyes. "N-Naru-chan?" She replied while Naruto smiled at her and walked up to Kushina grabbing her hand. "Kaa-san." Was all he could say because she scooped him up in her arms and hugged him to her body while sobbing uncontrollably. "M-my baby, my baby's still alive. I'm so sorry Naru-chan. I'm so sorry for not looking for you. Please forgive me." She said as she held even closer.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and laid his head on her chest while he cried silently. Kushina was crying tears of joy muttering 'my baby' over and over. Joe smiled at the scene and left Kushina and her son alone so that they could catch up. After that little scene, Kushina wipes her tears away with her arm and takes a good look at her son.

"You look just like your father Naru-chan." She said while Naruto blushed and then looked at her. "Kaa-san, Joe-san said that the Kyuubi was sealed into me by Tou-san but told me that she wasn't an evil demon. Why did she attack Konoha then?"

He asked while Kushina frowned and thought about it. "Honestly sochi, I don't know. Kyuubi is a spirit of Nature and wouldn't attack the village unless she had a reason to. So tell me how was your life in Konoha for the last six years?"

She asked but noticed the frown on his face and he started to tell her every thing. How the adults would beat him on his birthday and made their children stay away from him, how he had to eat out of garbage cans and only eat at a ramen stand, and that he was overcharged for clothes and food and that he was kicked out of the orphanage when he was four.

To say Kushina was pissed would be an understatement. She was beyond livid or pissed. Her eye's went from blue to a golden yellowish orange color with a tint of red on them and her pupils became slitted. She growled, baring her teeth and the top ones extended into fangs. **"Those bastards. I'll kill them. I'll raze that damn village to the ground and rip Sarutobi apart with my bare hands."** The Ryuukage said in a dark tone that'll make Orochimaru runaway crying like a little girl.

Naruto noticed this and placed a hand on her cheek to try and calm her down. "Don't let them get to you kaa-san. They're not worth it. They didn't honor tou-san's dying wish." Naruto said which caused Kushina to calm down and her eyes and teeth returned to normal and looked down at her son who smiled at her she does the same but sighs.

"You're right Naru-chan they're not. I'm sorry If I scared you." She said while she sat down Indian style with her son on her lap. "Scared me? That was cool what you did. Will I be able to do that?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. Kushina couldn't help but laugh at her son. "Yeah you will once you activated our family's Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit)." She said getting a confused look from her son.

"Kekka- what?" He asked while she had to hold in a laugh by biting her lower lip as Naruto blinked a few times and tilted his head to the left. _'Kawaii!! He looks so cute when he's confused!'_She squealed in her mind as a chibi form of her jumped up and down squealing.

Kushina was about to say something but the door opened and a 6 year old girl with red hair and a ivory complexion like her mother walked in. She also had blue eyes and wore a red gi like her mothers. She saw her mother holding a blonde boy in her arms and blinked in confusion. "Kaa-san who is that boy you're holding?" The redheaded girl asked.

Kushina and Naruto looked at her and Naruto's eyes widened. That was his twin sister and she looked just like Kushina. Kushina smiled and motioned her to come over and she did while staring at the blonde boy. "Tsuki-chan, this is Naruto, your twin brother. He's been alive this whole time and was brought back by Joe." She replied. Tsuki's eyes went wide when she saw her brother who was rubbing the back of his head nervously.

She went from shocked to having a huge grin on her face. "Naruto-nii!!" She squealed and tackled her brother and mother to the ground Kushina managed to get back up only to see Tsuki hugging or squeezing her older twin who went from his tan color to blue. "N-Nee-chan. I can't breathe." He struggled to say while Kushina giggled and then laughed at her children.

**Hello everyone! This is Namikaze09 with a new story based off the Ninja Gaiden game. If you're wondering yes the Ninja Gaiden world and Naruto world is combined meaning that there will be computers and other technologies in the fic so no flaming. It's called fan fiction for a reason people. The second Chapter will be of Dragons and Namikaze's. **


	2. Foxes, Dragons, and Training

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for Naruto Path of the Dragon Ninja. Just so you know, once the third chapter is done there will be a time skip where Naruto, Ryu, and the others are 14 and then It'll start off at the wave arc. There will be flashback chapters in the story so don't worry, I'll be describing Naruto's training during those chapters. **

Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - normal speaking

_Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja_ _- people thinking_

" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- animal speaking

_' Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - animal speaking_

**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons speaking**

_**-**_** Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons thinking**

**" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- dragon sword thinking**

_**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja-**_**dark dragon sword thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden because if I did, I'd be living in Las Vegas living the rich life. Anyway back to the story. I own the weapons and jutsu I created so back off lawyers!! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Fox's, Dragons, and Training**

The sun's rays shined down on Naruto's face which caused him to squint a few times. He turned in his bed and blinked a few times before opening his eyes. He woke up to see that he was in a large room that had different kinds of things in it. There were some pictures of his Mother and father when they got married and some where they were teenagers. There were some of his mother and her side of the family in whirlpool before it was destroyed. On the walls were paintings of different colored dragons each shooting different colored fire or another element. There were also statues of golden dragons lining up the walls.

He also had toys and plastic weapons like shuriken, kunai, and ninjatos that were in a black wooden box and next to his bed was a small dresser drawer that had a stuffed red dragon on it. Naruto started to rub the sleep out of his eyes and went to his closet. It was in a sense huge, having not only training gi and sandals but other things like different colored shirts, shorts, pants and shoes he's never seen before. "Wow. I can't believe that this is all my stuff." He said until he was tackled to the by a red blur.

They both tumble on the ground for a while until they finally came to a stop with Tsuki sitting on top of Naruto grinning. She then got up and started to hug the life out of her twin brother. "Morning Naruto-nii." She said while Naruto was struggling to breathe. "C-can't breath Tsuki-chan." He said trying to get out of her vice grip.

She lets go while Naruto gains his breath back. "Hehe sorry Nii-san. I'm just happy to have my big brother with me." She said and hugs Naruto who smiles and returns the hug. "Is Kaa-san still asleep?" Naruto asked Tsuki who nods. "C'mon lets go wake her up." She says grabbing Naruto's arm and leads him out of the room and to Kushina's.

Kushina was in her room sleeping when Naruto and Tsuki snuck in quietly. Tsuki told Naruto to go to the other side while she went to the other. She sees her mother who was snoring quietly while drool was hanging out of her mouth. Tsuki put her hand over her mouth to hold in the giggle. She then climbs the bed as does Naruto. They look at each other and grin.

They both breathe air into their lungs and pause for a while and then yelled out "KAA-SAN!!!" Kushina instantly bolts up with her eyes open wide and screams. She blinks for a while and looks down to see her son and daughter grinning at her. She then smiles at them and pulls them onto her lap. "How are my **jisou** (children) this morning?" she asked. "Fine." They said at the same time while she kisses them both on the forehead.

She then looks at the clock and sighs. It was 10:30a.m. So she gets up with her children in her arms. "C'mon you two. Once we eat breakfast I'm gonna take you two over to Shizure's because I have a busy schedule today." She says while walking out the room with them. "Kaa-san are you the Kage of this village?" Naruto asks her and she nods. "Yes I am. I'm the **Ryukage **( Dragon Shadow)." She answered and Naruto's mouth was opened.

"So you and Tou-san were kages? That is so cool!" He says with a grin on his face while Tsuki grins to. "Yes it is cool but it's also a very tough job. I'm not only in charge of the Ninja of our village but I'm also in charge of how things operate in our village." Kushina says but then cries inwardly. _'Not to mention all that paper work. How did Minato-kun get it done o fast!?' _Her chibi form ranted crying anime tears while doing mountain loads of paper work.

Meanwhile Kushina's eyebrow twitched but it was noticed by Tsuki who giggle. Naruto saw this and asked. "What's so funny Tsuki-chan?" He asks his Imouto while she points to Kushina. "Kaa-san's eyebrow was twitching meaning she's going nuts about paperwork but doesn't show it." She says while Naruto blinks.

"Is it that bad?" Naruto asks while Tsuki's grin grew. "She almost killed Joe-otooji (Uncle) when he accidentally slammed the door causing all the paper work she finished to scatter all over her office and it took 15 ANBU to restrain her." She answered while Kushina blushed in embarrassment. "If only I can find a jutsu that finishes paper work." Kushina mumbles while Naruto rubs her back.

"Don't worry Kaa-san, I'll help you find a way to get rid of that evil paperwork." Naruto says while he puffs his chest out getting a light laugh from his mom. "If you do that for me sochi, then I'll be forever in your debt." She said kissing the top of his head. "Kaa-san." Naruto whined while she and Tsuki laugh at him.

So once they had breakfast, they got changed and Kushina, Naruto, and Tsuki were heading for the Hayabusa compound. Naruto wore a Dark blue long sleeved kimono and hakama pants that had white dragons and whit flames licking the bottom of the hamaka pants and the sleeves. He also wore dark blue socks and black sandals.

Tsuki was wearing a red kimono with Sakura petals and blue birds on them. She also wore white socks and red sandals. Kushina was wearing her kage robes which were white and black and wore a kage hat that was also black and white and had the kanji dragon on the front under them, she wore a red and black ninja outfit with armguards and a black collared flack jacket with black sandals.

She was wearing the kage on her head so that the sun wouldn't get in her eyes and she was holding both her daughter's and son's hands while being flanked by four ANBU who were wearing dragon masks with markings on them but the markings were different colors.

The captain wore a hooded white cloak that had a black dragon on the back while the subordinates wore black cloaks with white dragons on them. Under the cloaks they wore dark blue uniforms and strapped to their backs were katanas. As they walked through the village, Naruto saw the civilians and shinobi either smiling or bowing to Kushina and her children when they walked by.

Kushina smiled and waved at the civilians and shinobi as did Tsuki and Naruto. Naruto knew they respected him and his family because of their clan and their mother being the kage but he wanted to earn their respect just like his mother and father did. When they reached the compound, guarding the gates were two ninja wearing masks that covered half of their faces, black jounin shirts and pants, dark blue collared flak jackets, and black headbands with the symbol of a dragon on them.

They noticed Kushina, her children, and the dragon ANBU coming towards the compound. When they stopped at the gate the two guards bowed. "Greetings Ryukage-sama, what brings you to the Hayabusa Compound?" One guard asked while she smiled. "You may raise your heads Jounins. I'm just here to drop my children off since I'll be really busy today. Is Shizure and Ryuchan her?" She asks while they raise their heads.

"Yes they are here. Joe-sama already left for the meeting you called. You also said children Ryukage-sama. I could've sworn you had only Tsuki san?" The second guard asks while she sighs. "To make a long story short, I just found out that my son was still alive for the last six years. Everything else will be explained at the meeting." Kushina answered while the guards look at Naruto for awhile and then back at Kushina.

"We understand Ryukage-sama. Would you like for us to escort your children into the compound? Guard one asks getting a nod from their leader. "Yes, I must be going now," she said and kneeled down to hug her children. "Stay on your best behavior you two. I'll see you both later." Naruto and Tsuki hug her back. "Okay kaa-san, come on Naruto-nii." Tsuki said and led Naruto pass the gate and towards the compound while one of the guards walked behind them.

Kushina got back up and then looked at the ANBU. "Let's go." She said in an authoritive tone while they nod and the five of them shunshin to the Dragon tower. Meanwhile, the guard escorted them into the compound which was similar to theirs but was a little smaller. As they walked through the compound, they saw Shizure teaching Ryu some new handseals and how to chant incantations.

The guard did a small cough getting their attention and they see Naruto and Tsuki grinning. Shizure motions the guard to leave who nods and shushins away. Tsuki runs over to Shizure and hugs her, while she smiles and returns it. "Hi Shizure-obasan." Tsuki says while the woman laughs lightly as they release each other. "Hello Tsuki-chan," She says and looks at Naruto who looked nervous, making her smile grow.

"Don't be shy Naruto-kun, come give me a hug." She says in a sweet tone. Naruto walks over to her with a small blush on his face and she gives him a hug. Tsuki sees Ryu who had a small blush on his face ran over to Ryu and hugged him, making the young dragon turn red from the contact. Shizure releases Naruto who was smiling at her and she looks over to see Ryu red from Tsuki's hug.

'_Aw how cute, Ryu's already formed a crush on Tsuki. I can't wait till he's older. The teasing I'll do to him and her will be priceless'_ she thought while Naruto saw this and asked "Ano sa Shizure-obasan, why is Ryu red? Is he sick or something?" Shizure looks at the confused look on his face and couldn't help but sigh inwardly._ 'Just like his father was with Kushina.' _"Ryu's fine Naruto He's just a little embarrassed from the hug Tsuki-chan gave him."

She answered while Naruto looked at Tsuki who was leading Ryu out their back yard by the hand while Ryu was redder than a tomato. "So he's shy?" Naruto asked as they went to join them while Shizure nods. "You could say that now let's go join your sister and Ryu. Shizure replies.

Dragon Tower Council Chambers

Kushina was now sitting in a chair in the council chamber. On her right was Joe Hayabusa and on her left was the captain commander of the dragon ANBU, Arashi Kazama. He was 5'11 and wore his mask on the side of his face revealing his face. His eyes were light grey and he had jet black hair that stopped to his shoulders.

There were also the elders who gave Kushina suggestive advice, and the shinobi and civilian council. "Ryukage-sama is there a reason why you summoned us here?" One of the elders asked. Kushina looks at him and nods. "Yes there is and the reason why I summoned you all here is because the true heir of the Dragon clan has returned." She answered getting shocked looks from all of them when one of the civilians spoke up.

"Pardon me for saying this Ryukage-sama but I thought you're your daughter was the true heir." The civilian merchant asks and Joe spoke up. "That would have been the case however when me and my group went to Konoha to get more supplies we found her firstborn being beaten by civilians and shinobi." Kushina had to suppress the murderous intent she waned to release after hearing that while the members of the council's eyes widen.

"Would you be so kind as to start from the beginning Joe-san?" A shinobi member asked and he did. After hearing the story to say they were pissed would be an understatement. That was when one of the shinobi members spoke up. "Those bastards! How dare they!!" "Yeah! Who does that fool of a kage think he is lying to our leader about her son's so called demise!?"

"Lying to a kage, interfering in a foreign clan's affairs, and denying the boy his true inheritance!? Those actions are considered acts of war!! After all the things our village has done to help them they do this?! Something must be done and they must pay for this!!" Another elder yelled out. This kept on for 10 more minutes until Kushina slammed her fist into the desk. "SILENCE!!" She roared and they went quiet.

She then breathes out a sigh and starts talking. "I understand how you all feel. Believe me when I say that I too am pissed at what Konoha has done to my family and I assure you Konoha will pay for their actions. But the question is how? I will leave that up to you because right now I'm tempted to go to that village personally and raze it to the ground." She said as her eyes flashed a golden yellow color which made everyone in the tower including the hidden ANBU shiver.

That's when one of the business members spoke up. "I suggest we punish them financially by increasing the amount of exports and technology we send to them and the other villages in fire country and double their profits." He said while tilting his glasses up with his index finger. Kushina nods at his request and looks around.

"Anyone else has suggestions?" She asks and a shinobi member who was a kunoichi spoke up. "The high ranking missions they trade for ours should be temporarily null and voided until you decide to drop it. The same with the body guards for the Fire Daimyo stating that he can only request a minimum amount of our ninja and if he asks tell him to have Konoha explain. I'm sure they would be more than happy to explain why half of his bodyguards are being sent back to us and I'm positive our Daimyo would agree to your reasons since you two are good friends Ryukage-sama and will demand why Konoha lied to you about your son." She replied with a sick smile on her face. Another shinobi member looked at her with wide eyes. "Akira that is so evil and underhanded…. I like it." He said with a grin on his face and she rubbed her nose with her finger.

"Thanks Kaiser." She replied while a dark smile appeared on Kushina's face. "I like that idea to Akira-san." Kushina says and that's when another elder spoke up. "If I may ask Kushina sama, since your son is one of the few survivors in your families clan and has the dragon bloodline wouldn't he fall under the village's CRA? I mean it's a fact that you can't have any more children due to the fact that you had some complications when giving birth to your daughter and son." He said while Kushina looks at him.

"We're not trying to force him into any marriages or anything like that but since he is the only male in the village who possesses the true dragon bloodline, he falls under that law. No one will interfere with who he wants in the clan. I only request that he has at least 5 future wives before he turns 18. How does that sound?" The elder asks.

Kushina looks around the room and lets out a sigh. "Fine I will agree to this but Naruto gets to choose his wives. How does that sound?" Kushina asks and gets a nod from them. So during the rest of the meeting they discussed about the Kyuubi who was sealed inside her son and why she attacked Konoha. After that, Kushina had an Ambassador along with five ANBU sent to Konoha to deal with the trade and business deals and informed the Dragon Daimyo about her son still being alive and what Konoha has done to him.

Needless to say the man was not happy and said that he would be informing the Fire Daimyo about this and sending back most of the Dragon nin he hired as bodyguards back into the Hayabusa's village ninja's ranks to teach the country a lesson on what happens when they mess with the Dragon lords family. Naruto got a chance to visit the man and his family and the Daimyo couldn't help but be impressed with Naruto's strong will. He would definitely become a great Dragon Ninja in the future.

**Uzumaki compound**

**It** was night and Naruto was currently in his bed asleep. Naruto felt a small pull into his mind and found himself in front of a large cage which had a paper on it that said seal. Naruto walked up to it and when he was close enough he heard an angelic voice. "Hello kit." The voice said which made Naruto freak out. "K-kyuubi?" The blonde Namikaze asks and saw a pair of red slitted eyes appear from the other side of the cage.

When the figure revealed itself Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight. She was 5'8 and wore a red kimono that hugged her hourglass figure and had flawless Ivory skin that gave her the appearance of a goddess she wore ruby red lipstick on her lips and her hair was crimson and stopped to her mid back. Canines jutted from her upper lip and she wore ruby red nail polish on her nails and toe nails.

What really shocked him was the fox ears on her head and nine red tails that swayed behind her. Naruto just walked closer to her and looked up at her angelic face. She looks down at him and couldn't help but see how cute he was. She knelt down to meet his eye level and smiled.

**"Hello Kit. We finally meet. I'm sorry if I haven't contacted you sooner but I had just woken up after being sealed into you and I saw what your life was like for the past six years and I have to say that I'm sorry for what has happened to you. No one should have to suffer like you did and I hope that you can forgive me." **She said in a down cast voice. Naruto looked at her and saw the sorrow she had in her eyes.

He reached his hands out at the cage and grabs her right hand. She looks up at him with a surprised expression on her face as he rubs his hands into hers. "It's okay Kyuu. I know you must've had a reason for attacking the village and I know you're not a blood thirsty demon who destroys everything." He said while she pulls him into the cage and hugs him.

**"Thanks Kit, and yes I did have a reason for attacking your village. You see I sensed an evil presence that was very powerful. I don't exactly know its true location but while I was searching for it, a man wearing an orange mask and a cloak with red clouds on it used the power of his eyes which were red with three tomoes on it to cast a powerful genjutsu on me which caused me to go berserk and attack the closest thing that was in my sight. That was your village or former village. Your father the Fourth Hokage used the shiki fuuin on me and seasled me into you. I've been in a deep sleep for the past six years and woke up when I felt my youkai healing your body." **She explained while Naruto digested the information into his brain.

"I see. Say, kaa-san said that I had a bloodline based on the dragons. What does that mean?" he asked. Kyuubi thought about it for awhile and then looked at him. **"Well kit that is true but it won't activate until you turn seven. You have three forms of this bloodline that is body, chakra, and sight. Your body and sight form will come first and the year after that your chakra form will appear." **She snaps her fingers and a statue of a dragon appears.

**"That kit is the form of your bloodline. When you gain all three forms you'll be half human and half dragon meaning your speed, strength, stamina, fives senses, and intellect will increase when you get older and you stop aging at the age of twenty. I'll explain the rest when you're older. Now off you go kit, you have to get some sleep." **

She says and he is pushed out of his mind. Naruto smiles and snuggles into his pillow. "Goodnight Kyu-chan." He whispers to himself and hear a goodnight kit from the fox. The next day Naruto was eating bacon eggs, and pancakes with his mother and sister. They kept eating until Naruto spoke up. "Hey Kaa-san." "Yes sochi what is it?" Kushina asks. "I talked to the Kyuubi last night." The blonde answers and she looks up at him.

"Really? What did you talk about?" She asked and listened to her son explain everything. After that, she stopped eating and had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I see so she was searching for an evil presence that was somewhere near Konoha but ended up being put into a powerful genjutsu by a masked man wearing a cloak with clouds on them and had red eyes with three spinning tomoes in them? Sounds like the Sharingan (copy wheel eyes). It figures that the uchiha clan would be behind this."

She thought while Tsuki and Naruto looked at her and she looked back at them. "Listen up you two. I'll be training you after breakfast, Joe and Ryu will be joining us." Kushina said while the servants came and removed the dishes from the table. She then gets up and they follow her to the training dojo. She goes into a closet and pulls out two training gi's. One was red while the other was dark blue.

She hands the red one to Tsuki and the other to Naruto. "Go put those on and meet me outside the compound." She said while they leave the dojo. Naruto and Tsuki were out of the compound to see Kushina wearing her red training gi, Joe was wearing a white gi and Ryu was wearing black.

"Alright now that Naruto and Tsuki are her we'll start out by doing 5 laps around the village and after that we'll take a 5 minute break for water. Once we're done with that we'll go to the wilderness and practice on stealth and hand to hand combat. You'll be learning the Katas from our clan's fighting style. Naruto I'll help you with them since Tsuki already knows most of them." She said getting a nod from her son.

'When we do that for 2 hours, we'll take a lunch break which will consist of vegetables, fruit, and meat. Next, we'll be doing weapons training, and chakra control. You'll learn how to climb trees with using your hands, water walking, and kunai balancing. Once that is finished we'll head back to the compound and you'll start on your studies, meaning you'll be learning geography, math, science, and history."

By next year you'll be learning the basics on the human anatomy, how to make your own medicines with herbs and other plants, and you'll be doing some survival training afterwards." She says and pulls a scroll out of her gi and unrolls it. A pair of ankle and arm weights poof in front of Ryu, Tsuki and Naruto. "Put those on and keep them on so that you can get use to the weight." Kushina orders and they do that. "Okay are you all ready?" They nod. "Good. Naruto stick with Ryu and Tsuki since they know their way around the village." "Hai kaa-san." Naruto says and they run off with Ryu taking the lead.

The sun was rising over the mountain and Naruto, Ryu, and Tsuki were returning back to the compound with a sweaty Naruto carrying a panting Tsuki on his back. Kushina saw this and ran up to her children while Joe approached Ryu whose gi was soaked in sweat. Joe gave him a white towel and a glass of water which Ryu took and gulped down and then took the towel and wiped the sweat and dirt off his face and hair.

"Are you okay Tsuki-chan?" Kushina asks as she removes her daughter from Naruto's back and sets her down and gives her a glass of water. Tsuki nods and gulps the cool liquid down. Kushina then gives Naruto one and he drinks it also.

After the 5 minute break, Kushina takes Naruto to one of the sparring mats while Joe takes Ryu and Tsuki to the other sparing mat. "Okay Sochi this is a fighting style that's been in our clan since the founding of the villages. It's an Ancient and powerful style that only the Uzumaki and the Hayabusa Clan can use.** It is called the ****Ten'ken no Ryujin ****(Heavenly Fist of the Dragon God)." **She answers.

The Ten'ken no Ryujin has four forms. The first form is based on evasion and counterattacking. It's basically a defensive style where you use your opponent's strength against them and is used to disable and not kill. Grapple and Submission holds are used in it as well as palm strikes. High level reflexes and senses are needed for it to work. We also call it the **Hishou Ryu ****(Soaring Dragon)." **

**"**The second form is based on breaking the opponent's bones and causing external damage. Power and speed are needed for it to work and it too disables but rarely kills unless you go for the neck bone, nose cartilage, skull, or backbone which is also the spinal chord. The knees, elbows, fists, and feet are used in this form and it's called the **Kibatsu Ryu ****(Striking Dragon)." **

The third one is the most deadly form of the Ten'ken no Ryujin. It's an assassination form that is based on killing the opponents by striking any of the eight vital parts of the human body. They are the lungs, liver, jugular vein, clavicle vein, brain, kidneys, spinal chord, and heart. It can cause both internal and external damage to the person and also shatter bone and destroy internal organs in an instant. It's called the **Satsujin no Ryu ****(Murderous Dragon)"**

The final and most powerful form is called **Daiguren no Ryuujin** (Great Crimson Lotus of the Dragon God)**. **It is a combination of the first three forms put into one and only some one who has mastered every form can use it." She finished explaining. "Have you mastered every form Kaa-san?" Naruto asked while she nods. "Yes I have. I was 18 by the time I fully mastered it." She said getting an awe look from her son.

"Now we'll begin with the Hishou Ryu and Kibatsu Ryu. I want you to mock my form and movements." She said and performs the katas for the Hishou Ryu. Naruto watched and copies her movements. "Remember sochi. This is a push and pull style. Keep your muscles relaxed and your senses calm, and your breathing steady. You want your movements and energy to flow when you're fighting." She says while pulling her arms and fists back and then pushing them forward into a double palm strike and Naruto does the same.

"Like a river?' He asks while she nods. "Yes sochi like river. Now I'm gonna make my movements a little faster and I want you to try to keep up." She says getting a nod from her son and they increase the speed of their movements. Kushina however couldn't help but be impressed with how fast her son was improving. _"Incredible. He's only seen the first form for only a couple of seconds and he already understands its principals. It took Tsuki two days to understand it. If only you were here Minato-kun. You'd be proud of both of your children." _She thought.

Tsuki, Ryu, and Joe were watching this and couldn't help but be amazed. Tsuki was happy but was a little jealous at her brother. "He understands it in only a few seconds while it took me two days." She says with a pout while Joe chuckles. "No need to be jealous Tsuki-chan. It's probably his way of learning." The whit dragon replies while Ryu nods. "I agree even though it took me _four _days to understand the first form." Ryu said in a joking matter while Tsuki playfully punches him in the shoulder.

"Quiet you." She says while he rubs his shoulder. They trained like this for the rest of the week and Naruto starts to improve until he was at Tsuki's and Ryu's level and starts to spar with them. Kushina was very proud of how well they were progressing and couldn't help but think about how strong they will become when they're older. Only time will tell.

**This is it for Chapter Two of Naruto: Path of The Dragon ninja. The Next Chapter will be called The Dragon Awakens. Remember give me plenty of reviews and no flamers! **


	3. The Dragon Awakens

**Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja**

**Hey everyone this is Namikaze09 with another chapter for Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja. For those who are wondering DOA will not be apart of the fic. Also Konoha will be paying for their actions against Naruto. **

Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - normal speaking

_Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja_ _- people thinking_

" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- animal speaking

_' Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - animal speaking_

**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons speaking**

_**-**_** Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons thinking**

**" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- dragon sword thinking**

_**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja-**_**dark dragon sword thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden because if I did, I'd be living in Las Vegas living the rich life. Anyway back to the story. I own the weapons and jutsu I created so back off lawyers!! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: The Dragon Awakens**

2 years has passed since Naruto reunited with his mother and twin sister. He's also become good friends with Ryu. They would always talk about being the strongest ninja in their village and would practice their Katas in the Uzumaki Dojo. Kushina helped Naruto improve on his writing, math, geography, and history. They knew both tree walking and water walking and were also good with kunai and shuriken and knew a few c ranked jutsu that Kushina and Joe taught them.

They also learned the basic sword katas for the **Hiten Mitsurugi** and know the basic forms of the **Ten'ken no Ryujin**. They're also learning archery, and how to use other weapons like the bo staff, Kusari-gama, Scythe, and other weapons.

Right now the three were in the backyard practicing their shuriken and kunai throwing on a dummy who was the target. Joe was watching their progress while Kushina was at the tower working on some paperwork. When word got out to the villagers that Kushina's son was still alive and how he was treated in Konoha, they were furious and demanded retribution from Konoha

Some even wanted to declare war on the village but Kushina informed them that Konoha will be paying for their actions and that she and the Daimyo will be dealing with this. While Joe was watching this an ANBU with a black dragon mask on appeared kneeling behind the man. "What is it ANBU?" Joe asked and the ANBU looked up.

"Sir, the **Ryukage **sent me here to tell you that Ayame-san and her daughter are here. Also Shizure-san has brought over Kureha and Momiji." He says and Joe looks over his shoulder at him. "Let them in." He says getting a hai from the ANBU who shunshins away.

Tsuki decided to take a small break while watching Ryu and Naruto continue to throw kunai and Shuriken at the practice dummy. They then ran out of shuriken to throw and looked at the dummy. "Looks like we're tied again Ryu." Naruto says and Ryu nods. "It seems so." Ryu answers while they pull their throwing weapons out of the dummy.

Tsuki sighs and gets up. "Are you two done showing off?" She asks in an annoyed tone while the two ninja in training rub the back of their heads sheepishly while Tsuki had her arms folded and was tapping her foot on the ground. "Yes we're done Tsuki so you can stop complaining." Naruto said in a whiny tone and had to move sideways from a punch his imouto tried to deliver to the side of his head and he tripped her foot, making her stumble and hit the ground.

Tsuki got up and rubbed her nose and glared at Naruto who gave her a raspberry and a tick mark appeared on her face. She was about to charge until Ryu had her in a full nelson and kept her from trying to attack Naruto who was making faces at her. "I'm gonna kick your butt nii-san!" She yells while her legs flail in the air.

Ryu was struggling to keep her at bay until he saw a wasp which landed on his nose and he turned pale. "Gah! A Wasp! I hate Wasps!" He cried out and released Tsuki while running around, waving his arms and hands around frantically while the wasp got off his nose and flew away. Tsuki realized she was free and grinned evilly at her brother who was now sweating bullets.

She then started to crack her knuckles which caused Naruto to take a few steps back. Then he bolted off with Tsuki on his tail. "Come back here Naruto and take you beating like a man!" She yelled while Naruto yelled back. "I'm only 8 you dumb redhead!" "What?! For that I'm gonna knock you into next week!" she cried out while Ryu was watching the yellow and red blur run around the practice field sighing.

Joe who was watching sweat dropped at the scene. "They're definitely Kushina's kids." He mumbled and then saw Naruto who was dodging her wild punches and kicks while grinning at her. "Hold still baka so I can hit you!" She screamed out while Ryu sighs.

"It's times like these I'm glad I'm an only child." He mumbles to himself. Tsuki tried to punch Naruto again but he vanishes, shocking her and appears behind her. Before she could do anything, Naruto started to tickle her sides, causing her to cry out in laughter. " Hahahahahaha! Nii-san stop! Hahahahaha I-haha- give-haha-up!" She cried out while she continued to laugh out. Naruto stopped so that she could breathe and glared at Naruto who just smiles at her and she ruffles his hair.

"Tsuki don't do that!" he cried while she grins. "That's for calling me a dumb redhead. You do know that Kaa-san is a redhead to right?" she asks and Naruto paled and laughed nervously. While that was happening, five figures appeared from the back of the compound. They were Ayame, Shizure, Ayane, Kureha, and Momiji.

Ayane was an 8 year old girl with purple hair that stopped near her neck and also had ruby red eyes. She was also wearing a purple ninja gi with butterflies on them. Kureha was 10 years old. She had black hair that was tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and wore what looked like a white and red shrine maiden outfit.

Momiji was 8 and also had long black hair that is tied into a ponytail which started on the top of her head. She had clear hazel brown eyes and wore a white and red ninja gi. Ayame was wearing a white and blue kimomo and had long brown hair and light ruby eyes.

Shizure was holding both Momiji's and Kureha's hands while Ayane was holding her mothers hand as they approached the heirs and heiress. "Joe-kun." Shizure calls out. The white dragon turns around to see Shizure with the other females walking towards them. Naruto, Tsuki, and Ryu make their way towards Joe and the others and stop next to the man.

Tsuki sees Momiji and Kureha and waves while they do the same. Ayane was hiding behind Ayame who was sighing. "Hi Tsuki" Momiji says but then notices the blonde. "Who's that Tsuki?" she asks and Tsuki blinks and looks at her brother and shrugs. "Oh it's just my baka of a brother." She says while Naruto face faults, and then gets up glaring at his imouto.

Both sisters' eyes widen when they see the blonde who just laughs nervously and walks towards them. "Um hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He says and they bowed their heads before the true heir of the Hayabusa clan. Naruto blinks at them and then speaks up. "Uh you two don't have to bow to me."

They then look up at Naruto with shocked expressions on their faces. "B-but Naruto-sama you're the true heir to the Hayabusa clan. It would be disrespectful of us to not" Kureha says only for Naruto to interrupt her. "Maa Maa. You don't have to be so formal. I'm just a kid like you two are. And to me, respect is earned not given." He says while placing both his arms behind his head.

The girls just stare at him when he says those words. "Aside from that I would like us to be friends." He says grinning while their faces return to normal and they smile at Naruto who holds his hands out for them to shake which they did. A tint of pink appeared on Momiji's face though. After shaking their hands, the sisters went to go talk with Ryu and Tsuki.

Shizure walks over to Joe and kisses him on the cheek. Ryu sticks his tongue out in disgust and turns his head away from them. Naruto looks at the other woman who smiles at him as he walks over to her and bows. "Hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Ayame bows back and speaks. "Hello Naruto kun, I'm Ayame Tenshin." Naruto smiles back but then notices a tint of purple hair peaking out and then hides behind Ayame again.

"Eh? Naruto says as he leans over to the right. Ayame notices this and giggles. "Oh where are my manner I haven't introduced you to my daughter. Come on out Ayane-chan. There's no need to be afraid." She says in a calming and soothing tone. The girl then walks around slowly and appears in Naruto's line of vision.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun Ayane-chan is just a little shy." She says while Naruto nods at her. He approaches the timid girl and holds his hand out. "Hi Ayane-chan. Want to be friends?" Naruto asks and she looks up at his grinning face and a small smile appears on her face. "Sure." She says in an almost quiet tone. When she takes his hand he takes her towards the others.

Ayame saw this and was happy that her daughter made a friend but was sad due to the fact that she was treated like a plague in the Mugen Tenshin village and everyone there kept their children away from her. The only one in the clan that associated with her other than Ayame was Hayate and Kasumi.

**Ryukage tower**

Kushina was currently sitting with the Daimyo of Dragon country with two of his samurai guards flanking his left and right side. The man was by no means weak looking. He had a build that would make any warrior proud and he also wore a battle kimono with arm guards on his arms. He wore a white cloak with a red collar on it and he also had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail (Seijuro Hiko from Rurouni Kenshin).

"Welcome to the Hayabusa village Seijuro-sama. I pray you had a safe trip here?" She asks while the man nods to her question. "Yes it was Kushina-san. Now onto business. You stated in the letter your ANBU sent me that an important situation came up in the village." He said while she nods back. "Hai. Do you remember when I got married to Minato Namikaze, who was the former Hokage of Konohagakure and we were going to have twins?" She asks getting a nod from the man. "Yes I was there to witness the marriage between you two why?" Kushina sips a cup of green tea and continues. "Well you see sir, when I was preparing to give birth to them both, the village was attacked by the Kyuuubi no Yoko." She finished while the man's eyes widened.

"Why would one of the guardians of nature attack the village? Did Konoha do something to provoke the fox?" Seijuro asks and she sighs. "That's what I wanted to know. Apparently, she was in Hi no Kuni searching for an evil presence that worried even her. When she was doing that, a man wearing an orange swirl mask and black cloak with red clouds on it caught her off guard and casts a powerful genjutsu on her using an eye that I believe was the sharingan."

She paused for a moment so that he could absorb the information and spoke up again. "Apparently who ever did that was a member of the Uchiha clan since only they have eyes like that. It resulted in her going into her berserk state and attacking the first thing she set her eyes on. Konoha. During that attack my late husband found a way to seal Kyuubi by summoning the Shinigami and sealing her. But the cost of summoning the god of death was your souls so Minato-kun died during the process." She said and had to hold back the tears she was feeling.

"But Kushina who did he seal the Kyuubi into?" Seijuro asks and Kushina sighs in frustration and speaks up. "He sealed the Kyuubi into one of our children. One whom the _Sandaime _said died during the process. He was the first one born and he spent the last 6 years in that _village_ being beaten and spat on by those ignorant, short minded fools and it's taking all my will power not to declare war on that foolish old man." She says in a dark tone while clenching her fists under the table, not realizing that she was slowly releasing KI making the samurai nervous and the Daimyo to raise and eyebrow. "Please calm down Kushina." He said while she breathes in and out.

"Forgive me Seijuro-sama. I didn't mean to" she started to say but the man waved his hand in dismissal. "Think nothing of it. So what is the name of your firstborn who was treated like that?" He asks "My son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the true heir of the Hayabusa clan." She answered causing the man's eyes to widen on shock.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi lied to me about my son's so called demise and let those fools in Konoha treat him like a criminal. He not only lied to a kage of another village he interfered in a foreign clan's affair and kept the heir from said clan in a hostile environment. Pardon my language sir but I cannot forgive that son of a bitch for what he's done and every civilian and ninja in the village are demanding retribution for this and if Konoha doesn't make a response for their actions, then I have no choice but to declare war. The council has already decided to increase the prices for trade, exports, and economical goods and I'm already prepared to send our nin who are working as body guards for the Fire Daimyo back to the village." She explained while Seijuro let's out a 'hm' sound and rubs his chin in thought.

The man looks back at her and a small smile appears on his face. "I agree with those terms Kushina. Send a message to the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni stating that you, with the permission of the Dragon Daimyo Seijuro Hiko of Ryu no Kuni are summoning the dragon nin he's hired back to the Hayabusa village. I want your council to double the price for trade, exports, etc. that go to Hi no Kuni's ports. If they have a problem with it, then I'll have both the Hokage, his advisors, the Fire Daimyo as well as you and your advisors come to a private summit here and we can _discuss_ their actions against your son. You'll have my backing in this Kushina and personally, I believe that Konoha needs to wake up to reality since they believe they are the strongest village. Perhaps in the elemental nations but not here. Not to mentions nearly all of my samurai could take on jounin to ANBU level nin." He says and Kushina smiles and bows.

"Thank you Seijuro-sama." She says and he smiles back. "Think nothing of it Kushina. Your clan and my family have been comrades since the beginning. I would like to meet your son someday. Perhaps I'll see him during the chuunin exams in a few years. Well I must get going. I have a ton of paperwork waiting for me in my office and if I don't deal with it my wife will not let me hear the end of it." He says while cursing like a sailor in his mind.

Kushina lets out a small laugh after hearing this. "Same with me. Only Tsuki-chan will pout and berate me for not finishing it on time and not coming in for dinner early. Naruto however is a mystery when it comes to me and my duties. He'd just look at me and blink, then walks away. I tried bringing them both with me to show them what I do and they fall asleep most of the day." She says with a grin on her face. Seijuro laughs at that and shakes his head.

"As fun as this is I have to get going Kushina." He says while getting up and walking out the door with his samurai flanking him. "Give my regards to Haruka-chan." She says and he waves his hand back as a response. As soon as he left, she pulled out a scroll and started writing in it. 3 minutes later, she seals it up and wraps a black ribbon on it and snaps her fingers. An ANBU with a Black dragon mask appears and kneels before Kushina. "Yes Ryukage-sama?" He asks. "Have this message sent via hawk to the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni." She said holding the scroll out and the ANBU gets up and takes the scroll. "Hai." He says and vanishes. She looks at the clock on the wall and it says 5;30 P.M.

She then takes off her kage hat and places it on a hat hanger. She then removes her robes, wearing a red and black ANBU battle suit and walks out of her office. She sees her secretary putting some files away and speaks up. I'm leaving Reika-chan. Take care of yourself." She says and Reika looks up at her and smiles. "You too Ryukage-sama." Kushina nods back and shunshins out of the Dragon tower.

Meanwhile Naruto and and Ryu was it. He was chasing Naruto, trying to tag him but the blonde was too fast.. "Come on Ryu! Are you that slow?" Naruto asks and Ryu growls and adds chakra to his feet to increase his speed. Naruto stops at a tree and turns around to see Ryu grinning and he leaps at the blond. "Gotcha! He yells. Naruto leaps over Ryu flying form while the young dragon in training crashes into the tree headfirst.

Naruto lands on the ground and sees Ryu's form slide down the tree. He then clutches his face in pain and glares at the grinning blonde who takes off into the woods and Ryu gets up chasing after the blonde. Little did they know that two shadowy figures that looked like demons were watching them.

"So that blonde boy is the True Heir of the Hayabusa clan eh as well as the Ryukage's son? Let's kill them along with the other children." The one on the left says. "But we must proceed with caution. The White Dragon and his wife are close by." The one on the left says while the other nods and they vanish.

At the compound, the girls were sitting in a circle talking while Ayame was talking with Joe and Shizure about Ayane. "I can't take her back to the Mugen Tenshin village Joe-san. Ever since Raidou 'attacked' me and Ayane was born everyone, even certain members of the clan look at her with disdain and it hurts me to see them treat her like that." She says as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Shiden has tried to reason with the members but they refuse to acknowledge her as an heir to the clan since she carries the blood of a traitor in her veins. The villagers even pull their children away from her because they don't want her to 'infect' them with her taint. It's only a matter of time before one of them decides to kill her and I can't let that happen." She says while Joe and Shizure looked shocked. Joe's face returns to normal and speaks up.

"I see." He says and looks at Ayane who was laughing with the other girls until Naruto leaped out of a bush and into the middle of the circle panting, scaring the girls. "Nii-san!" Tsuki cried and Naruto was about to say something until a black blur named Ryu tackled him and they were now rolling around the ground wrestling while the girls jumped away and watched as Naruto and Ryu were fighting dirty.

Shizure and Ayame laugh at the scene while Joe sighs and shakes his head. That was when Kushina appeared next to Joe wondering what's going on until she saw Ryu and Naruto glaring at each other with dirt and scratches on their faces while being held back by Momiji, Tsuki, and Ayane while Kureha tried to be the peace keeper. Kushina sighs and Joe chuckles at this.

"Alright you kids let's go back inside." Shizure calls out. They all look at her and nod. Naruto and Ryu were about to join in but Kushina appeared and grabbed them by their collars. "You two need to get cleaned up." She says and they groan while being led into the bathing area.

After getting cleaned up, Naruto and Ryu were in a new pair of Ninja gi's and headed for the living room where the other girls were but Ayane was missing. Naruto sees Momiji and sneaks up behind her. Kureha sees Naruto behind her sister and giggles while Momiji blinks at her, wondering why her Nee-san was giggling.

She turns her head to see a grinning Naruto and eeps, causing her to falls on her butt while looking at a laughing Naruto. She stands up and puffs her cheeks out and folds her arms, calling him a meanie. Naruto stops his laughter and them pulls her into a hug, causing a tint of pink to appear on her face. "I'm sorry Momo-chan." He says and releases the hug making her sputter and then turn red.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled out only to cover her mouth in shock when she realizes that she yelled at the true heir of the dragon clan. Naruto just blinks at her with his hands behind his head and then a snort escapes from his mouth and he laughs even harder. Momiji looks at the ground and pouts while Kureha laughs at her imouto.

"Ma, ma I didn't mean to embarrass you like that Momiji-chan, I was just teasing you." He says and pats her on the back. She looks up at him with a pout still on her face. "I want another hug." She says and spreads her arms out for another one while doing the puppy eyes jutsu. Naruto shrugs and gives her another one while she squeals and hugs him even tighter.

Kureha chuckles at this and looks at Tsuki who was also giving Ryu the pouty look while he just sweat dropped and his right eye twitched. "I want a hug too Ryu-kun." She says while his eyebrow twitched. "No." He says and she sticks her lip out even further. "Please?" She begs and her eyes grew big, making Ryu twitch more.

'_Oh for kami sake she's worse than Kaa-san!' _He thought but then lets out a sigh of defeat and opens his arms out. "Fine." He mumbles. Tsuki then grinned and glomped Ryu and the boy's face turned blue from being hugged too tightly. He looks at Kureha who was holding her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Help me." He squeaked out. Momiji stopped hugging Naruto and went over to pry Tsuki off of Ryu. "So Kureha-chan are you a shinobi in training?" He asks and she shakes her head. "No. I'm training to be a shrine maiden. When I'm old enough it'll be my duty protect the Hayabusa clan's treasure." She said and he nods. "Oh. So Momo-chan is training to be a kunoichi?" He asks and she nods while said girl slumped her shoulders at being called that name again.

"Mmhmm. She didn't want to be a shrine maiden like me because she doesn't want to spend her life doing nothing. Mom tried to convince her to be one but Momiji is stubborn like our father." She says with a grin on her face while Naruto chuckles. "I am not!" Momiji yelled while Kureha just grinned at her. Naruto snickered and was about to say something until he heard someone yelling.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!! I HATE YOU AND I HATE OUR CLAN!!" The voice yells making everyone jump up. That was when a slide door opens up and Ayane was seen running out of the room she and Ayame were in and heading out the door with tear flying from her eyes. "Ayane-chan please wait!" Ayame cries out as she appears out of the room also but her daughter was already gone. Kushina appears as does Joe and Shizure.

"What's going on here?" She asks. Ayame looks at the ground and tears form in her eyes. "A-Ayane just ran after I told her the truth about her birth. "She says and covers her eyes with her hand so no one could see her crying. Shizure and Joe's eyes widen while Kushina looks at them with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone care to explain this to me?" She asks and Joe lets out a sigh.

"Ryu." He says getting his son attention. "You and the other kids go look for Ayane." He says and he nods. "Hai tou-san." Ryu and the others leave the compound and split up to look for her. Naruto was currently running through the forest looking in every direction. He stopped for awhile and heard sobbing. He then runs to the direction and sees Ayane sitting near a lake with her knees hugged to her body and was sobbing.

Naruto walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and turned her head to see Naruto who had a concerned look on his face. Ayane's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looks away from him. "What's wrong Ayane-chan?" Naruto asks her. When she doesn't say anything, Naruto walks around and kneels and watches as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I hate them." She mumbled. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Hate who?" He asks and she got up and looked at the ground. "All of them. My mother, the Tenshin clan, the village, all of them! I hate them all!" She screamed out while Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he stands up. "Why would you hate your own family Ayane-chan?" He asks.

Ayane looks up at Naruto and releases a sob. She then hugs Naruto tightly while sobbing into his chest. This surprises Naruto but he does the only thing he could think of. He hugs her back and tries to calm her down by telling her it was okay. While that was happening a creature with a humanoid appearance and black wings with what looked like a spiked club in his right hand was sitting on top of a tree chuckling.

"**Well isn't that cute. The mice are cuddling. Too bad it'll be their last." **He said and leaps into the air with his club raised and comes down fast. Kyuubi was resting in his mind and she suddenly felt a dark presence ascending to her vessel and the girl. **"Kit! Jump out of the way now!" **she yelled. Naruto's eyes widen and he looks at the ground to see a shadow growing under them. He looks up and sees a bird like creature coming down at them with a spiky club raised.

"Kuso!" He says and then he scoops Ayane up bridal style and manages to leap out of the incoming club, but the shockwave from the weapon sent them flying backwards and tumbling onto the ground. The two ninja in training groan and look up to see the creature in the crater with his club posed into a smashing position.

He then chuckles darkly and stands up. It was a Tengu. A bird like demon who are considered to be a ninja's worse enemy. **"So the little dragon has some skill after all. This might prove to entertaining for me." **He says as Naruto and Ayane get up and the blonde's eyes widen in shock. "Wh-what the heck is that thing?" Naruto asks Ayane whose eyes were wide also and she takes a step back in fear. "A-A Tengu. Naruto-kun we must run. We're no match for demon of his class." She says grabbing his arm.

Naruto looks at her with a shocked and scared look on his face. "Th-that's a Tengu? I thought they were rare to encounter!" He cried as the Tengu stated to walk towards them. "Th-they are. Their entire population has dwindled down to a few since the Battle of the Archfiend on Mount Fuji. We need to run now Naruto-kun! It'll kill us if we stay here. Tengu are b-class demons who enjoy fighting and they have been known to kill and eat children." She says and Naruto becomes pale as the demon licked his lips.

"**It's been awhile since I tasted the flesh of a true dragon. Luckily me and my brother will get the opportunity to eat you, the redhead, and the Hayabusa boy. I'll save the little girl over ther for dessert." **He says with an evil smile on his face. Naruto and Ayane kept walking backwards as the Tengu moved forward. **"Just give up little dragon. I can kill you both without breaking a sweat so why delay the inevitable?" **He asks.

Little did he know, Naruto was reaching into his pouch and grabbed two flash bangs. "Sorry pal but we're not on the menu." He says and then he pulls his right arm out and throws two black spheres at him. The Tengu snorts and grabs them. **"Do you think your little tricks will work on"** He says and looks at the spheres that started to glow his eyes widen when they explode and turn into a flash, blinding the demon.

"**AAARRRGGHHH! MY EYES!! YOU LITTLE NINGEN YOU BLINDED ME!!" **He roared out and clutched his head in pain while Naruto smirked and grabbed Ayane's hand and they ran into the forest. The Tengu shakes his head and opens his eyes. His vision was blurry for a while andwhen it clears, he sees the brats were gone and growls.

"**That mangy flesh bag. I'll crush him with my bare hands!" **He then spreads his wings and takes off into the sky. Meanwhile, Naruto and Ayane were leaping from the tree branches trying to head back into the Hayabusa village. "Thank kami I had those in my pouch." He says and Ayane nods.

"That Tengu is not far Naruto-kun, We can't out run him." She says getting a nod back from the blonde. "I know, but we can outsmart him. You saw how cocky he was earlier." He says until he senses something heading for them and sees the Tengu diving right for them. "Crap! Ayane split up!" He cries out and they do as the Tengu crashes through the trees and lands on the ground hard, skidding a few feet.

"**So you mice want to play hide and seek eh? Hm hm hm. Very well, I'll be the seeker." **He says and punches a tree, knocking it off its roots and onto the ground.

**Uzumaki Compound**

Kushina was shocked and pissed as Ayame told her about Ayane. "So Raidou raped you on the day Shiden left to make negotiations with us, resulting in Ayane being in your womb, and then became a missing-nin afterwards?" Kushina asks and the woman nods. "Troublesome. So what do you plan on doing since your village is on edge with her not only being a member of the clan but is the span of a traitor?" Kushina asks. Ayame was about to respond until an ANBU appeared panting.

Joe stands up and glares at the ANBU. "What is the meaning of this!?" Joe demanded. "F-forgive me Joe –sama but the scouts in the forest spotted a Tengu flying above the forest." He says and the four's eyes widen in shock and Kushina jumped up and grabbed the ANBU by his cloak. "A Tengu!? What the hell's a Tengu doing here?!" She yelled and the ANBU sweated under her gaze

"I-I don't know Ryukage-sama. It seemed to be hunting I think." He said Until another ANBU appeared. " Ryukage-sama, a Tengu was seen in the compound district attacking a group of kids and your daughter, along with Joe's and two other girls are being chased by it. We already have some of our chuunin and Jounin holding it off. Her eyes widen even more as does Joe's and Shizure.

"What!? Take me to the previous location now!' Joe says and the ANBU nods and they shunshin away. Kushina grabs her Katana and rushes out the door. "Kushina!" Shizure yells out only for the redhead to look back. "Stay there and look out for Ayame! We don't know if more will show up!" She says and then an ANBU with a Black Dragon mask on appears as do five more.

Kushina looks at them and says. "You six are with me! We're heading to the southeastern part of the forest." She says and they nod and vanish.

**Meanwhile**

A group of chuunin and Jounin were fighting of a blue Tengu who was dodging and evading kunai and shuriken. "Don't let that thing get to the children!" A jounin yelled out until a chuunin was sent crashing into another. One chunnin charges at the tengu with a katana and swings it at the creature's torso but it swings it's club and swats the ninja away. Another one leaps into the air and brings his sword down on its head only for the demon to smirk and grab his head.

He then throws the chuunin into a wall, causing it to leave an imprint of the unconscious man. **"How boring. I expect you dragon nin to be tougher than this."** He says and then spreads his wings out, releasing a huge gust of wind at the remaining ones who are sent flying and crashing into the ground. Tsuki, Momiji, Ryu and Kureha were trapped in a corner. Ryu was holding a katana out while the girls were holding onto each other.

The Tengu smirked and walked towards the Ninja in training. He was a few feet away from then until a volley of shuriken and kunai headed for him and he backed away. That was when a man wearing a white shinobi shozoku, or ninja uniform, with some armor landed between the Tengu and the children with his Katana drawn. 15 ANBU appeared around them with their blades drawn also.

The Tengu looks around for a while and smirks. **"It appears that I am outnumbered. As fun as it would be to fight the white dragon of the Hayabusa Clan I only came here to kill the girl and your son but sadly, I won't get that chance." **He says and spreads his wings. Joe narrows his eye at the demon.

"And what makes you think I'll let you leave here alive Tengu?" Joe asks in a dark tone while the demon chuckles. **"Simple. You don't want to end up burying more bodies than you need to." **He says only for Joe to growl. **"So farewell."** He says while glowing and vanishing in a flash of lights.

Joe sighs and sheathes his sword while the ANBU go help the ones who were severely injured. Ryu drops the sword and lets out a sigh of relief. Joe walks towards the four children and looks down at Ryu. "Are you all okay?" He asks and they nod until Tsuki spoke up. "Where's my brother and Ayane Joe-otooji?" She asks.

"Hopefully your brother found Ayane and has not encountered the other Tengu." He said while their eyes widen.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was exhausted as was Ayane. No matter what they did, they couldn't get away from the Tengu. Most of the trees in the forest were leveled and there were crates in certain parts. "Naruto-kun. We can't keep this up. He's too fast and too powerful. What do we do?" She asks and then blonde lets out a frustrating sigh.

"I don't know Ayane-chan. I used everything I had in my pouch and my chakra is almost gone. He says and that was when the Tengu landed in front of them growling in frustration, scaring the two. **"I've had enough of this game of cat and mouse. Now I'll swash you mangy flesh bags!" **He says and swings his club down at them and they barely dodge it. Before Naruto could react he is snatched up by the Tengu and brought Naruto to his eye level while the blonde struggles to get out of his iron grip.

"**You mangy dragon. Did you really think you could get away from me?" **He says and slams his fist on the ground with Naruto in it simultaneously while Ayane watches in horror. After slamming the blonde in the ground the twelfth time, he brings Naruto, who was now bleeding from a gash in his forehead, back to his eye level. **"I'm not gonna kill you yet boy, I'm gonna make you watch as I kill the little girl here." **He says with a sneer on his face while Naruto coughs up blood.

The Tengu smirks at this and then drops the blondes limp body on the ground and then makes his way towards a frightened Ayane. Naruto painfully lifts his head and watches as the demon makes his way towards Ayane. Naruto tries to move but it felt like every bone in his body was broken.

The Tengu raises his club into the air and grins. **"Time to die little ningen!" **He yells out and Ayane lets out a scream as he brings the club down. Naruto watches this in slow motion while a golden aura surrounds his body.

Thump Thump…

Something deep within Naruto was slowly rising and growling. The aura around him was getting bigger.

Thump Thump…

His eyes flashed from blue to a gold yellow color and become slittedwith a tint of red and change back. The canines in his upper lip become longer and his nails become longer, forming into claws.

Thump Thump…

His growl becomes a snarl and he slowly got up as the aura swirl around him like a twister and his injuries started to heal. Kyuubi saw the dragon statue become surrounded with a gold aura and chuckles. **"It's finally awakened."** She says and the statue lets out a roar.

The Tengu suddenly stops when he senses a power behind him. He turns around to see Naruto who was snarling while flexing his clawed hands while the gold aura twists around him and then forms into the head of a dragon that lets out a roar that sends out a small shockwave, making the Tengu cover his eyes with his arm. Ayane sees this also and her eyes had a look of shock and awe on her face as she saw this. Kushina and the ANBU were leaping through the trees when she felt the power. _"Oh kami he's activated his dragon's blood! I have to get there fast!" _She thought and increased her speed.

The dragon head disappears and Naruto lets out a deafening roar that shakes the ground. He then vanishes and the next thing the Tengu knew, he was slashed across the chest by five golden claws and blood seeps out from the wound. He takes a few steps back as he saw the look on Naruto's face. His clawed right hand had blood on it, his fangs were bared and his eyes were now golden yellow and slitted with tints of red in them.

The tengu smirks as he looks at Naruto. **"Looks like the dragon's blood inside you has finally awakened but it won't save you!" **He yells out and swings his club side ways at Naruto's head. The blond leaps over it and spin kicks the demon in the head, making it snap back. Naruto then raises his clawed hand at the Tengu. He turns his head and his eyes widen as the clawed hand descended towards his face.

He manages to twist his head a little but it resulted in him having his left eye slashed open and blood spurted from the destroyed eye. **"GYAAAA!!!"** He cried out as he clutched his head in pain while Naruto lands and continues to snarl. The Tengu looks at the blonde with hatred in his eye and senses the Ryukage and her ANBU heading this way.

"**Consider yourself lucky little dragon but next time I will kill you!" **He says and glows until he vanishes into a mixture of multicolored lights. Naruto turns his head at Ayane who continues to look at him in shock. The blonde smiles at her then collapsed onto the ground.

Ayane snaps out of her daze and runs towards the unconscious blonde and kneels down. She then turns him over and places his head on her lap. Ayane looks at the boy's calm expression and smiles. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She says and a tint of pink appears on his face and that was when Kushina and the others appeared.

**Two days later **

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and finds himself in a bed and a room covered in white. He had some bandages on his face and he was wearing a deep blue robe. He then got up and let out a groan. He then jumps out of the bed and lands on the floor but then hears the door open.

Appearing from the other side was Ayane wearing a purple kimono with a pink butterfly on the front of it. Her eyes widen when she sees a grinning Naruto who was now awake. She then runs towards the blonde and hugs him while a grunt escapes from his mouth.

The blonde hugs her back and lets out a smile. They release the hug and Ayane looks at Naruto with concern and worry in her eyes. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" She asks and the blonde nods. "Yeah. I'm fine. But I'm really hungry." He says as his stomach growls out loud. Naruto blushes when he hears this and Ayane giggles.

She then takes his hand and leads him out of the room. As they walk don the hallway and into the dining where the others were eating. Kushina stops and sees her son. The next thing Naruto knew, he found his face being buried into his mother's chest and was being crushed in a hug by the redhead.

"Mmmhph!" Naruto muffled out while waving his arms in the air frantically. Tsuki was laughing at the scene and Ayame and Ayane were giggling. "an't eath aa-san! I an't eath!" Naruto muffled out loud. Kushina realizes that she's crushing her son, pulls him out and he breathes in a lot of air and then glares at his mother who was blushing in embarrassment and chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry sochi. How do you feel?" She asks with a concerned look on her face. "I feel great but can I please eat? Activating my bloodline burned all the energy I had and I'm starting to see three of you kaa-san." He whined. Kushina giggles at this and carries him over to the dining table and sets him in a chair.

"Ayane would you be a dear and help feed my son?" She asks. A tint of pink appeared on her face and she nods and sits in the other chair that was next to Naruto. When she set a bowl of rice and fried salmon in front of him, she pulls out a pair of chop sticks from the table and then grabs some rice and holds it out in front of Naruto who takes the rice into his mouth and swallows it.

"Thanks Ayane-chan." He says and she smiles and nods at him. "You're welcome." She says and continues to feed him. Kushina and Ayame were watching this and inside their minds, they were screaming Kawaii. Tsuki had a look of disgust on her face but kept eating.

Kushina was also proud that Naruto activated a part of his bloodline and knew that Tsuki would activate hers soon. She also wondered what the future would hold for her children. Only time would tell.

**And cut!! Sorry the chapter took so long people but I promise I'll be updating soon. Also in Naruto's harem so far it is Ayane, Momiji, and Kasumi. For Ryu it is Tsuki, , and Oc Female Kaguya. Let me know who else you want in the harem. In the next chapter konoha's gonna get bashed, Jiraiya appears and meets his godchildren, and there will be a timeskip in the wave arc. Until then PEACE OUT!!**


	4. Retribution, Godparent, and The Wave

**Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja**

**Hey everyone this is Namikaze09 with another chapter for Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja. For those who are wondering DOA will not be apart of the fic. Also Konoha will be paying for their actions against Naruto. **

Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - normal speaking

_Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja_ _- people thinking_

" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- animal speaking

_' Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - animal speaking_

**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons speaking**

_**-**_** Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons thinking**

**" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- dragon sword thinking**

_**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja-**_**dark dragon sword thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden because if I did, I'd be living in Las Vegas living the rich life. Anyway back to the story. I own the weapons and jutsu I created so back off lawyers! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: Retribution, Godparent, and the Wave**

After the Tengu incident, where Naruto activated his bloodline, Kushina decided that it was time for Naruto and Tsuki to learn about the power of their blood line. Tsuki manage to activate hers when they were practicing their survival skills and were attacked by a rogue bear. Apparently they activated the eye, body and chakra based part of their bloodline. All that was left was the elemental based one and it should activate when they turn 12.

Kushina first taught them how to use the eye based one which gave them different types of visions like thermal, night, and vision that allows their eyes to zoom in and out. The body one was a little difficult because it gave the person the ability to morph certain parts of your body into the appendage of a dragon like claws, scales that were stronger than diamond, spikes, wings, and a tail.

The chakra based one gave them a second source of chakra which allowed them to use the dragon art techniques which were like Ninjutsu but they used incantations before calling out the name. Ayane was staying with the Uzumaki family from the request of Ayame and Shiden who agreed to this but this didn't please certain members of the council who wanted the girl to be killed but both Kushina and Shiden stated that no harm will come to Ayane or else they will be the ones who will die.

Kasumi was saddened when she heard that Ayane is no longer a part of the clan as was Hayate. She did get to say goodbye to her half sister and got to meet Naruto (much to Ayane's annoyance because the girl gained a small crush on the blonde when he called her Sumi-chan and gave her a hug).

Kasumi then told Ayane that their mother told her about her secret and said that she didn't care and that she still loved Ayane and that they were family and best friends no matter what. Those words caused Ayane to cry and hug the person that became her first friend. After saying goodbye to Hayate Shiden gave Ayane scrolls that contained their family's fighting style and ninpou arts. After that, she left to live with the Uzumaki's.

Two years have passed since Ayane stayed with the Uzumaki's. She, Tsuki, Momiji, Kureha, and Kasumi were all best friends now. Too bad for Naruto because whenever Ayane, Momiji, and Kasumi try to spend some time alone with him but it would result in the three getting into a glaring contest with each other and Naruto wondering why they always acted this way around him?

Naruto tried asking Shizure-oba-san this but she patted him on the head and told him to ask his mother which he did only for Kushina to stare at him for awhile and bust out laughing.

Right now Naruto and Ryu were at a lake swimming laps to the other side. Naruto now looked like a younger version of his father due to the fact that his whisker marks were now gone but were replaced with slitted eyes and fangs that jutted from his upper lip. Ryu's hair was in a ponytail and it stopped near his upper back.

Naruto was currently in the lead with Ryu a few inches behind him. Naruto increased his pace an Ryu does the same. When they were close to the other side, Naruto taps the edge of land, turns around and pushes himself forward, while Ryu does the same. The two dragons in training were now shoulder to shoulder as they head to the other side of the lake. Naruto is now ahead of ryu by a few inches and when they approach the land, Naruto taps it first and Ryu does the same.

Said blonde pulls himself up on to the land as does Ryu. "What's the score now Naruto?" Ryu asks while Naruto grabbed a two towels from a rock and tosses one to Ryu. "52 to 49. I'm ahead of you by 3." He says while Ryu grunts and wipes his hair. "Say doesn't your Kaa-san have to go to a private summit with the Daimyo today?" Ryu asks getting a nod from the blonde who sat on the ground.

"Yeah. Something to do with how Konoha interfered in foreign clan affairs and how the village treated me." Naruto replies while Ryu frowns. "Do you hold any grudges against that place?" He asks while Naruto snorts and places his towel on his shoulders. "I could careless about that place right now. Konoha is not my home. The Hayabusa village is. I have friends and family here and I wouldn't give them up for anything." He stated. "What surprises me is that they thought you were the Kyuubi's reincarnation. Talk about idiotic" Ryu said and Naruto scoffs. "Please Ryu even an idiot can tell I'm not her. For one thing I don't have fox ears or a tail sprouting from my ass and I'm not the size of a mountain." He stated while Natsumi (Kyuubi) was in his mindscape giggling at what he said.

Ryu chuckles at this and speaks up. "Let's head back for lunch Naruto. I'm starting to get hungry." Ryu says while the blond nods. "Me too. I hope Ayane-chan made fried salmon and spring rolls again." He says and Ryu rolls his eyes at his best friend and they head off to the Uzumaki compound.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Hiruzn Sarutobi was not having a good day. Then again he hasn't had one since Naruto was taken back to his home. When word got out of Naruto's departure from Konoha, the civilians partied because the demon brat was gone.

After that, the civilian and elder council demanded that hunter-nin be sent out to find and kill the boy and the people that took him but Hiruzen refused to because Naruto wasn't a ninja but a civilian so he could've left without his approval. But when that was over, Hiruzen announced to the village that the boy they treated like garbage and beat for their petty vengeance was the son of the Yondaime and the last Namikaze. Most of the ninja and civilians were shocked at this but the ones who held their grudge refused to believe it. The council wanted Hiruzen to send ANBU after the boy and have him return to revive the clan but once again the man refused to let this happen infuriating them.

That however wasn't the main problem. An Ambassador from the Hayabusa village came to Konoha a few years ago stating that the Daimyo and the Ryukage are tripling the price for economic goods and technology that went to fire country and also cut off the trade for high ranking missions. The council wanted to know why and the Ambassador only said that you angered the red dragon which caused the elders and Shinobi council to pale because they knew who he was referring to.

After that, he got a letter from the fire daimyo and when he read it, the man was scared for his life. It was due to the fact that the Ryukage is resummoning the ninja he hired as bodyguards back to the Hayabusa village from orders of the Dragon Daimyo who sent him a letter stating Konoha's charges on the Heir of the Uzumaki Namikaze and wanting to have a private summit with him, the kage, and their advisors so that they can explain their actions.

Hiruzen let out a tiring sigh knowing that Konoha was gonna pay big time for their actions. He was inwardly praying that the Hayabusa village doesn't cut off all ties with them and declare war because even with their military force back up, they wouldn't stand a chance against the dragon nin. Not only is their technology more advanced but their military strength is on par with three of the five major nations. Kushina was no pushover either. Just like Minato, she too had a flee on site order in the bingo book and she's the last person you ever want to face in the battlefield.

A pissed off Kushina was one thing but the wrath of an angry mother is another. "I'm too old for this shit." He muttered and that was when the door opened and Koharu, Homura, and Danzo walked in with frowns on their faces. Sarutobi frowns and looks up at the three who have been nothing but trouble since Naruto left especially Danzo who wanted Naruto to be a weapon.

"What do you three want?" Hiruzen asks as they sat down. "We came to talk to you about the summit. Do you intend on having Kushina return the last Namikaze to the village where he belongs?" Danzo asks only to get glared at by Sarutobi. "And have Kushina or the Fire Daimyo raze the village to the ground? Are you trying to destroy us Danzo? I will do no such thing." He replied only for Danzo's frown to deepen.

"There must be someway for us to turn this situation over." Homura stated only for Hiruzen to rub his temples. "There isn't you fool. Kushina and the Dragon Daimyo have more evidence on us than we do of them. The Fire Daimyo is not happy with us right now and it is because of our actions that he has lost half of his bodyguards." He stated only for Danzo to scoff.

"And what is wrong with our ninja taking their spots as his bodyguards?" Danzo asks. Hiruzen looks at him like he's stupid. "Danzo, the dragon nin and the Hayabusa village have been around longer than any other has and they have been allies with the former Daimyo's of our country. Not to mention their military power is equal to that of 3 of the five major elemental countries. Do you honestly think we can take on a village that powerful? We may be the strongest village in the elementals but they are the strongest non elemental village." He stated and Danzo just stays silent and looks at the ground.

"We can't afford to go to war with them. We lost the Uchiha Military Police Force 3 years ago. That alone has crippled our forces. The Daimyo will cut our military and economic funding if not cut ties with us, making us a target for other villages like Iwa." Koharu stated but was also cursing inwardly. She never liked Kushina or her ways of ruling a village thinking that she was a novice trying to fill the shoes of a master when it came to leading.

"We only have ourselves to blame for not following Minato's dying wish. If we had, we wouldn't be in this situation right now would we?" Hiruzen asks as the three look away from him not wanting to admit that he was right. Hiruzen looks up at the clock on the wall and gets up, putting his hat on. The summit is in Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country). I'm leaving The Ino-Shika-Cho trio in charge until we return but I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Keep your mouths shut and speak when I tell you to." He said in a tone that stated he was serious which caused them cringe at his gaze.

**Hayabusa Village **

Kushina, along with her three advisors Nishki, Aizen, Kaira and eight ANBU were at the entrance of the Hayabusa village with a carriage waiting for them. She was wearing her kage hat and robes and strapped to her back was a Nodachi. Standing before her was Joe who was wearing his shinobi uniform.

"I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone Joe. Naruto, Ayane, and Tsuki will be staying with you and your family until I return." She says, getting a nod from the man. "Hai. Good luck and be safe Kushina." He says and she smiles. "I will. Trust me when I say I'm gonna give the old monkey and those buzzards hell." She says while her advisors chuckle while entering the carriage.

Joe chuckles as she enters the carriage and the ANBU flank it. The driver of the carriage motions the horse to move and it does. Joe watches as the carriage disappears from his view and then walks off with the two ANBU that were flanking him to the dragon tower.

Naruto and Ryu were now fully dressed in their training gi and were now heading to the Uzumaki compound to eat lunch. After they removed their sandals Naruto opened the slide door and they entered the compound only to for the scent of Fried Salmon and Spring rolls to hit their noses. Naruto walks in the dining room only to see Ayane and Tsuki setting the table. Ayane turned her head to see Naruto and Ryu entering. "Hey Naruto-kun, Ryu-san." Ayane says while the two smile back. "Hey Ayane-chan, imouto." Naruto says as they sat down and started to eat their lunch.

After they finished eating lunch, Naruto, Ayane and Tsuki went to get their gear packed and headed over to the Hayabusa Compound.

**Two Days Later**

After taking a boat to the elemental nation, Kushina, her Advisors, and The Dragon ANBU were walking through the forest heading for Tetsu no Kuni until one of the ANBU spoke up. "Ryukage-sama." The one with the blue dragon mask says and Kushina nods. "I know. All of you step aside. I'll deal with them personally." She says and tilts her hat down.

The ANBU and Advisors step to the side and that was when 10 nin wearing cloaks and blank masks that had the kanji Ne on it leaped out of the trees with their ninjato's drawn and descending towards Kushina with the intent to kill her. They were ROOT ANBU. Kushina lifts her arm up and taps a seal that was on it. It glowed blue for a while and then in a puff of smoke a silver bladed Katana with a deep red hilt, black diamond patterns, and a black guard appeared in her right hand.

She then channels her wind chakra into her blade and with great speed and precision, she performs a series of slashes, releasing small crescent shaped wind blades at the ROOT ninja who barely have any time to evade it and are all struck by the attack. Blood spurts from their injuries and some loose their limbs or are killed instantly.

The ones that survive crash to the ground, screaming out in pain and clutching either their wounds or their lost limbs. She walks over to one of them and turns her blade into a stabbing position and runs it through his skull killing him instantly. She removes the blade from the skull and swipes the blood and brain matter off with a flick of her wrist.

That was when a barrage of kunai, and daggers headed straight for her. Kushina grabbed one of the fallen bodies by the collar and used it as a shield to take the attack. That was when her eyes grew cold and glared at the now charging root members. "Fools." she said as she dropped the body.

**A few minutes later**

The bloody and dismembered bodies of the ROOT ANBU were scattered across the open field and Kushina was wiping the blood of her blade, Aka Arashi with a clothe until the blade was clean. Her advisors walked forward and looked at the scene. "That was an interesting display of carnage Kushina." Aizen stated while she leaned over and ripped the mask off one of the root's heads. She then glared at the mask and crushed it with her bare hand. "That fucking war hawk." She snarled out and looked at the ANBU who were preparing to burn the bodies. "Don't burn them. Seal them up in a scroll." She ordered and the men nodded. "We're gonna _return _them to their rightful owner." She said as they started to seal the bodies away.

**Tetsu no Kuni**

Kushina and her group have made it to Tetsu no Kuni, a snow covered country with a large range of mountains and three large mountain tops that were called **Sanro** (Three Wolves) due to ther appearance being similar to a three headed wolf. Kushina and the Advisors were wearing cloaks with the ANBU flanking them. They manage to make it to the Compound in Tetsu and they saw three men garbed in samurai robes, scarfs, and katana's strapped to their sides standing at the door.

The one on the right is a bald man with a scar over his right eye and a dragon tattoo above his other eye. The other one is a balding man with thick eyebrows and a scar on the right side of his head. The one in the middle had a long black beard and moustache, long black hair, and wore some type of head gear that was wrapped in clothing. They were Mifune, Okisuke, and Urakaku.

They all walked up and bowed at the General of the Samurai army as does he. "I welcome you and the others to Tetsu no Kuni Ryukege-sama. The Dragon Daimyo and Fire Daimyo are inside waiting room. The only ones who haven't appeared are the Hokage and his Advisers." He says and she nods. "Also try not to start a conflict Ryukage. I want this meeting to go without confrontaion on either side." He stated she nods and walks into the waiting room with her advisors and men and sees Hiroshima Genryusai, the Fire Lord along with his Samurai and Seijuro Hiko. Hiroshima also had the build of a warrior and had a scar on the left side of his face.

He wore what looked liked a red battle kimono with samurai armor and a sword strapped to the left side of his belt. When they met in the middle, the ruler of fire country approached them and bow and they did the same. "Kushina-san, Seijuro-san. It's been a while since we met." Hiroshima says and Seijuro nods. "Indeed it has been awhile. Unfortunately I'm not glad we have to meet like this due to the _issues _our villages are having with each other." Seijuro stated while Hiroshima frowns and nods at this.

"Yes I too am not happy with the situation but I am sure we can solve this problem and I do believe that my village and the current leader of said village are responsible for all of this and trust me when I say when this meeting is over I will be having a _chat _with that man and deal with his council." Hiroshima stated. That was when Hiruzen, his advisors, and his ANBU body guards walked in.

Kushina looked over at them and her eyes went from kind to cold and emotionless. Sarutobi saw the look in her eyes and couldn't help but shiver inwardly. Danzo was cursing inwardly because he sent his ROOT to try and slow her down or at least kill one of her advisors. Seijuro just greeted them with a nod and Kushina walked away from them. Hiroshima gave Sarutobi a look that meant he was gonna deal with him and Konoha after this.

Mifune stated that he would evaluate the meeting until said leaders have made their final decisions. The Kages and their advisors were sitting on opposite sides along with the leaders of their country. The ANBU and Samurai were hidden in the shadows and watching out for intruder or if their leaders got into a situation with each other. Kushina and Hiruzen set their kage hats down on the table.

Mifune sat down in the far end of the table and spoke. "Now that everyone is present for this private summit we can begin discussing the issues that are causing conflict between the leaders and their respective country." Mifune states. That was when Seijuro Hiko spoke up. "If I may Mifune-san, I'd like one of Kushina's advisors to state the charges she has placed over Konohagakure." The man says and Mifune nods.

"Very well." The Samurai General says and looks over at Aizen who was Kushina's Head Advisor. Coucilman Aizen would you read the charges?" Mifune asks and gets a nod from the man who reaches into his robe and pulls out a scroll, unravels it and starts to read it. "The Godaime Ryukage of the Hayabusa Village, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and the Daimyo of Ryu no Kuni Seijuro Hiko XIII (13th) Find the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Konohagakure no Sato guilty for performing these actions. Lying to a foreign leader of the 'death' of one of her children who happens to be the heir of two clans, keeping said heir in a hostile environment and denying the heir of his birthright." Aizen stated while Kushina, who had her hands under the table was clenching her fists in fury while her eyes remained cold.

Mifune then looks over at the Dragon daimyo and spoke. "Do you agree with the charges that were stated Seijuro-sama?" Mifune asks and the man nods. "Yes I do." The Daimyo stated making the Elders frown and Hiruzen to look at the table. "Does the Hokage agree with the charges placed against him?" Mifune asks and the old man nods. "Yes I do." He said, making his teammates and Danzo look at him in shock. "Hokage-sama you can't be seri" Homura stated only for the Professor to glare at him which caused him to shut up.

Mifune then looks over at Hiroshima who had his eyes closed. "What is your opinion on this Hiroshima-sama?" Mifune asks the man who opens his deep brown eyes and speaks. "I would like to hear Konoha's side and let the leader of the village explain his actions against an allied nation." Hiroshima says as he looks at Hiruzen who lets out a sigh and looks up at them.

"Daimyo-sama, I honestly thought I was following the wishes of my successor before he sealed the fox away into his son. I denied him of his heritage because of Iwa hating the man for what he did during the war. I made a law that stated the younger generation wouldn't know of Naruto's condition and warned the older generation who hated the fox that it was an S class secret punishable by death." He said but Kushina scoffed. "Look how that turned out Sandaime-_sama. _But that's not what I'm pissed off about. Tell your Daimyo why you lied to me about my son's death?" She said in a cold tone that made the man cringe.

"Kushina I'm" Sarutobi started to say until she growled. "That's Ryukage-sama to you ya old monkey now answer my question." She demanded. "I did it because he was the last male Namikaze and Minato would've wanted him to stay in the village where he can revive his clan." He said only to instantly regret it when she smashed her fist into the table causing the ANBU and samurai appear ready to defend their leaders until the Daimyos waved them off and they disappeared into the shadows.

Kushina's eyed were now a golden yellow color with a tint of red around her slitted pupils. "You son of a bitch! How dare you say Minato would've wanted Naruto to stay in the village to revive his clan! That's what you bastards want!" She yelled while a bead of sweat appeared on his brow and that was when Koharu spoke up. "Please calm down Ryukage" Koharu started to say until Kushina aimed her glare at the old woman.

"I wasn't taking to you ya ancient relic so shut the fuck up!" The redhead yelled making Koharu shut up and Kushina looked back at Hiruzen. "Give me one reason. Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you four right here and now and then have my army head to Konoha and reduce it to ashes you traitorous dogs?" She snarled out as she removed her fist, leaving an imprint in the desk while Hiruzen, Koharu, and Homura had a look of horror and fear on their faces.

"After all my village has done for you fools when the Shodaime first created that village you go and stab me, my village, and my country in the back just because my Sochi was the last Namikaze? Have you forgotten that he is also MY SON AND THE HEIR TO THE UZUMAKI CLAN! " She roared out while the Daimyos and Mifune just watched the event as did Kushina's Advisors who almost felt sorry for the old man. Almost was the keyword.

"Kushina I was only doing what was best for the boy and for you and I couldn't allow you to take the container of the most powerful bijuu out of Konoha. He would've been a danger to you and your village." Sarutobi tried to explain but this only pissed Kushina further. The killer intent she was releasing frightened even Mifune and the hidden ANBU and Samurai.

'Whoever said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned wasn't lying.' Nishiki and Aizen thought. "And that justifies your actions in seperation a mother from her child? I can't believe I'm hearing this from you of all people Sarutobi! What was best for my son! He told me how you would just sit in your seat and let those idiots beat him near an inch of his life. He also had to eat food out of garbage cans because he was always kicked out of restaurants and Grocery stores. GARBAGE CANS you fucking fool! How could you do this to me and Minato!" She yelled out while the man looked away in shame. Hiroshima's eyes widen in shock and then glared at the four.

"How dare you do this to me, my family, my country, and my children! I consider your actions inexcusable as do the ninja and civilians of my village. The Dragon Daimyo also agrees with me and we demand retribution from your village! Refusal to do so will be the complete termination of our treaty and an all out war with us!" She finished while Hiruzen paled at the threat as did the elders.

"Retribution it is Ryu-kage sama. What is it that you want from us?" He asks knowing that if he refused the Fire Daimyo will either erase the village with his samurai army or cut his ties with him and watch as Konoha is razed to the ground by Kushina and her forces. "350 million ryu for financial retribution to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, the execution of those who assaulted my son as well as 30 A and S ranked jutsus from the kage vault." She said and was inwardly smirking at their shocked looks. "I object!" Danzo yelled out. "Kushina the demands are… are" Hiruzen started to say. "Are what? Too much? It's either that or the liquidation of Konohagakure Sandaime-sama." Kushina replies.

"We can't pay that amount of money and the execution of the ones who attacked the boy are too numerous. We could end up crippling our village." Homura stated while Kushina just shrugs and looks at her nails. "Not my problem advisor." Koharu then speaks out. "You're being unreasonable Ryukage!" She yells getting a smirk from Kushina. "Payback's a Bitch isn't it elder?" She says making the woman sneer at her.

"This is blasphemy! Daimyo-sama, don't you think she's being unreasonable?" Danzo asks only for the man to look at him. "Actually Danzo…. I don't." He said making the four pale. The ruler of Hi no Kuni was agreeing with the foreigner side. "B-but sir she" Danzo started to say until the man silenced him with a hand gesture.

"Kushina-sama I agree with the financial retribution as well as the jutsu list from the kage vault. But I wish you would reconsider having 85% the village executed." Hiroshima says and Kushina looks at the man for a while and lets out a sigh. "Fine. But in return, I demand 10 A and 10 S-ranked mission scrolls from them." She says and the elders open and close their mouths with no words coming out. "Very well." Hiroshima states and looks at Seijuro who nods back at the agreement.

Sarutobi sadly nods back while the elders look at the table with frowns on their face. "Oh and Danzo." Kushina says while the man looks up only to see a scroll tossed at him and he catches it. He opens it and a pile of corpses with blank masks with the Kanji Ne on them appeared in a bloody pile, making the man's single eye widened as did the others.

"The next time you want to send your drones to kill me, make sure they're at least kage level. Oh and I want double of what I requested. You can thank Danzo here for that." She said with an evil grin on her face making them a white as a sheet of paper and after that, Hiruzen glared hard at the now scared man, releasing murderous intent on him and then Hiroshima spoke up. "I will personally make sure that the retributions are accounted for Kushina-sama, Seijuro-sama." He says getting a nod from them.

As they started to file out Sarutobi looked at Kushina. "Kushina I'm" "Save it old man. I don't want to hear your piss poor apologies. You're a disgrace to your village, your clan, to your predecessors, and my husband. I'm gonna say this one time and one time only. Keep your council on a leash because you've got one time to piss me off, one time to try anything against my children, and one time make me regret sparing your village and not even the Daimyo will stop me from sending my entire force to your village and wiping it off the face of the earth." She then got in his face and gave him a look that would make the Shinigami proud. "I will make you watch as I destroy everything you and the former kages worked hard to create and then I will kill you and mount your head on my wall." She said in a cold and dark tone while her eyes flashed golden yellow for a few seconds while the man flinched and gulped.

**A day later**

After the eventful meeting, Seijuro went back to the capital of Ryu no Kuni and Kushina returned to the village. The Fire Daimyo had his messenger send the money as well as the jutsu and mission scrolls she wanted for retribution. The Civilian Council were not happy about it and wanted the man to reconsider it but Hiroshima ignored their protests.

Right now, Kushina had decided to take a couple of days off to spend with her children due to all the stress Konoha has put her through. Kushina, her kids, Ayane, Ryu, Kasumi, Momiji, Kureha, and Shizure were at the lake relaxing. Kushina and Shizure were lying on their backs on towels, sun bathing in their bathing suits while the kids were in the lake splashing and laughing.

Shizure looks over at Kushina and speaks up. "Kushina have you considered getting remarried or dating again?" She asks getting a raised eyebrow from the woman. "Since when did my personal life interest you Shizure?" She asks only for the woman to sigh. "Come on Kushina, I know Minato was your first love and you miss him but you should move on and find someone else. Minato would want you as well as your children to be happy." She stated and Kushina sighs. "I don't know if I can Shizure. I can't have any more children plus I'm in my early 30's. There aren't a lot single 30 year old males in the village." She stated. Shizure frowns but then a grin appears on her face. "What about Arashi?" She asks and a tint of pink appears on the redheads face. "The Soutaicho of the ANBU? What about him?" Kushina asks only for Shizure's grin to widen.

"Oh come now Kushina you should ask him out on a date!" She says making the woman sit up and look at her. "Shizure!" She said while Shizure blinks. "Just asks the man out on a date Shina. You need a man in your life. Naruto and Tsuki like him. Just give it a shot." She says while Kushina blushes and looks at the sky for a while and then sighs. "Fine. I'll ask him tomorrow since he's off that day." She says and Shizure grins at her best friend. "Just don't blow it or you'll never hear the end of it from me." She says and Kushina's brow twitches.

After that, every one left the lake. Kushina, Naruto, and Tsuki were heading towards the compound until they heard a deep masculine voice. "Hey Kushina!" The three turn around to see a man with long white spiky hair that was tied into a ponytail and on his head was a headband with the kanji for oil on it. He wore a green ninja gi with a mesh shirt underneath it as well as a red vest and Geta sandals.

He was Jiraiya. The Gama Sennin and one of the Sannin. Kushina saw Jiraiya and blinked in confusion. "Jiraiya? What are you doing here? Did Sarutobi send you here?" She asks as she narrowed her eyes at the man who blinked in confusion. "No he didn't." He said looks at Naruto and his eyes widen as he looks at Naruto. "Kushina is that" He started to say only for Kushina to nod. "Yes Jiraiya this is your so called 'dead' godson." She says and the man's eyes widen in shock and then they narrow. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of Sarutobi." He said and Kushina blinks at the man.

"So he lied to you too right?" She asks only for the man to nod and Naruto looks up at his mother. "Hey kaa-san who's he?" He asks. Jiraiya was about to do his introduction when Kushina interrupted him. "He's your Kyofu sochi. Jiraiya the Gama Sennin. He's also the man who trained your father." She answered only for Jiraiya's head and shoulders to slump. "Kushina you interrupted my cool entrance." He whines while Tsuki giggles and Naruto sweat dropped and looked back at his mother.

"Are you sure he trained tou-san? He looks like a goofball and a pervert." Naruto stated only for Jiraiya to face fault and get up to glare at the boy. "I am not a pervert! I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" He said as he puffed his chest up. Naruto's brow twitches at his proclamation. "That not something you should be proud of and state Ero-sennin." Naruto replied and the man face faulted once again.

Kushina bit her lip to stop from laughing while Jiraiya sat up and glared at boy once more. "Don't call me that!" He yelled while Kushina laughed as did Tsuki. _'Just like his father! He called me that too and now his brat is calling me that!' _He ranted until he calmed down and spoke up.

"Anyways, Kushina the reason I came here is because I would like to train the kids for a couple of years and teach them some of my personal jutsu." He replied what Kushina looks at him for a while and then speaks up.

"I don't mind. Besides you have a lot of catching up to do with your godson, but if you turn him into a pervert I will make Tsunade's beatings look like an act of mercy once I'm through with you." She said in a sweet but dangerous tone, making the man sweat bullets. "I-I won't _'yet'." _Jiraiya said and thought at the same time.

Naruto looks up at his mother again to speak. "Is he really that strong Kaa-san?" He asks and Jiraiya gives the boy a look of shock and hurt. "Gaki you mock my skills as a ninja? I'll have you know that I am without a doubt one of the strongest ninja in the world. Heck I could give your mom here a run for her money." He says with a grin on his face, making Naruto's and Tsuki's eyes widen.

"Kaa-san can he really take you on?" Tsuki asks since her mothe is the strongest ninja in the village and Kushina nods while rubbing the back of her head. "Yes he can Tsuki-chan, I remember all those spars we had with him and your tou-san. He actually knocked me out in our first fight." She said while Jiraiya smirked at her.

"Sure did. You were getting arrogant and cocky so I had to knock you down a couple of pegs." He replied Naruto however was scratching the back of his head. "Why is it that some of the most powerful people in the world are weird Tsuki?" He asks his twin who shrugs while the two adults laugh at them.

**4**** Years Later**

At a empty restaurant near the borders of **Kaminari ni Kuni** (Lightning Country), a manager named Taro was currently being harassed by a group of Yakuza's who had bats, clubs, and a few had guns (Yes there are guns in this fic since I combined the Naruto world with the Ninja Gaiden world so do not flame me cause this is fan fiction people!) with them.

Taro was currently gulping as one Yakuza named Maki who was wearing an all black suit with brown spiky hair, a tattoo on the right side of his face, and holding a bat walks towards the man with the bat resting on his shoulders.

"L-look I-I already said I didn't need protection from your boss s-so please leave." He begged only for the leader to snort and then kicked a table over with his foot making the man whimper. "Kojira-sama didn't _ask _if you wanted protection. You're getting it and will pay us for it or else." He said as he points his bat at the Manager's face.

"I don't want your protection and I'm not paying you for it!" Taro yelled and Maki snatched the man up by the collar and slammed him into the wall, getting a cry of pain from the man. He drops his bat on the ground and pulls a switchblade out of his back pocket and point the sharp steel at his neck. "Either you accept his offer or you're gonna have a bigger smile on your" He started to say until his body jerked and he looked down to see a knife in his torso and blood drips from his gut.

He drops the switchblade and Taro pulls the blade out and kicks the man in the face, sending him flying into a table, which shatters. The others had shocked looks on their faces while Taro flicks the blood off the knife. "Aniki!" A Yakuza grunt cried out and aimed his 9mm pistol at the Manager. "You Son of a" He said until he was hit by a barrage of shuriken that flew from the ceiling. Three hit him in the chest and torso, two hit him in the back and one hits him in the back of his skull. The man dies before he hits the ground, and the other gangsters freak out at this. "What the hell is going" Another one says only for his head to be looped off by a flash of silver and blood squirts from his neck and sprays everywhere.

Taro had a smirk on his face and pulled four throwing knives out of his sleeves and throws them at the rest who had barely any time to react. 3 were killed instantly the others cried out in pain. A redhead appears between two of them and plunges her twin kodachi's into their spines, killing them instantly.

She was wearing a whole body jumpsuit that was red and black with a dragon on the back and had arm guards on her arms and fingerless gloves. She also wore a black face mask that covered half of her face. The front part of her suit was slightly unzipped revealing a mesh shirt. A ninja leaps wearing an all whole body black outfit with a headpiece that resembled a dragon's crest falls from the ceiling with his blade, Shinken no Ryu (Divine Dragon Sword) drawn and performs a diagonal slash down on one Yakuza and vivisects another, separating his upper and lower body.

After the small massacre. Taro turns into a puff of smoke, and when it clears, a 14 year old male with wild blonde spiky hair (Yondaime's hair style) and wore a deep blue and silver body suit with a face mask, armguards and fingerless gloves. Strapped to his back and belt were **Ryuken** and **Shikon no Ryujin **(Dragon Sword and Fang of the Dragon God) His family's heirlooms. "Well that was fun." Naruto says and walks over to a bleeding Maki who was trying to stop the bleeding from his torso with his hands and Naruto grabs the man by his hair and lifts him up to his eye level.

"Look. You're gonna die soon so why not tell us where your boss is?" He asks only for the man to be silent until Naruto punched him in his bleeding torso and blood squirts out of it. Maki screams out on pain as Naruto dug his fist into the injury. "You're only prolonging your death you fool. Tell me where he's hiding and I'll make you death quick and painless." He says as he applies more pressure.

Maki had enough and spilled his guts. "Okay I'll talk. Kojira-sama is staying at a 5 star hotel called the white cloud in the upper district where he's being guarded by his personal guards and some ninja with black spider symbols he hired. He's staying in the penthouse on the right side of the building. " He says. "Thank you." Naruto says and pulls out a kunai and slits the man's throat in a quick manner, killing him instantly.

Ryu pulls out a scroll and seals the bodies in it. "I'm pretty sure some of these guys have bounties on their heads, especially the one with the tattoo." Ryu states. Tsuki then sheathes her Kodachis and walks over to Naruto and Ryu. "The personal bodyguards should be no problem but the Black Spider nin will be a problem. We need to get rid of them first." Tsuki says. Naruto nods in agreement. "Yes, we'll deal with them first before we go for his personal guards. Once we deal with the guards, we'll deal with Kojira." He says getting a nod from them and the shunshin out of the restaurant.

**White Cloud Penthouse**

Inside the penthouse was a bulky man wearing a purple and black suit. He had black hair that was slicked back with a few grey strands in it and a scare on the left side of his head. His name is Kojira Sousuke, a crime boss of the Yakuza gang. He was also a former cut throat and hitman of the group until he had an incident when facing an assassin that was after the bounty on his head.

He was now sitting in a chair drinking red wine out of wine glass. He was waiting for Maki and his group to come back with the protection money. If not that the manager's head. Outside his room were his guards who were wearing black suits with white dress shirts and black ties. The others were patrolling the upper room. On the roof were 8 Black Spider Nin equipped with katanas, wakizashis, axes, and gauntlets.

They were watching the rooftops and looking out for any ninja. Meanwhile, three figures were watching. Tsuki was crouching on a telephone pole with a pair of goggles and zoomed in on the rooftop to see 8 spider nin patrolling the rooftop of the penthouse. She then removes goggles from her face and leaps off of the pole and lands into an alley. Ryu appears from out of the shadows and approaches her.

"We got a total of 12 guards patrolling the upper room where the pent house is. Judging by their outfits, they're probably equipped with firearms. What about the roof top?" Ryu asks. "There are a total of 8 spider nin patrolling the roof." Tsuki states and Ryu nods. A beeping sound comes from his com link and he clicks the head piece that was in his ear.

"Yeah... There's a total of 8 Naruto should I handle them?" Ryu asks. "Okay I'll handle the spider nin and you and Tsuki will handle the guards... Okay I'm about to head there." He says and clicks the ear piece to turn it off. "Meet Naruto at the tenth window on the Northeastern side of the building and he'll meet you there." Ryu says. Tsuki nods and shunshins out of the alley and Ryu merges with the shadows and disappears.

**White Cloud Penthouse Rooftop**

A black spider nin just got finished sharpening his sword and was about to rejoin the patrol group until he was hit in the skull by three Shuriken. His body jerks back and he hits the ground with a thud. Ryu appears in a crouching position and pulls out a exploding tag, placing it on the man's body. He then grabs the spider nin and flings him over an air duct.

The body lands in between a small group of spider nin who jump up with their weapons ready. They approach the body carefully and see a tag on the dead spider nin's body. Ryu was behind the air duct and has his hand in a ram seal. "Kai." He mutters and channels chakra into the tag, which glows yellow then explodes into fire. Three of them end up being set a blaze and were screaming and rolling around the ground.

The other two had 3rd degree burns on their arms and legs, trying to put the flames out. A black blur was heading towards them and when one of them look up, he was decapitated by a silver flash. It was Ryu with **Shinken no Ryu **drawn. The headless spider nin falls to the ground and the others rush at the dragon nin. Ryu pulls out five shuriken and flings them at the two. One deflects them with his gauntlets and swipes at Ryu's head.

Ryu sidesteps the attack and the other spider nin does a horizontal slash with his wakizashi. Ryu blocks it with his blade and round house kicks the nin on the back of his head, making him stumble backwards. Ryu then spins and cuts off the man's right leg and he hits the ground clutching his missing limb in pain as it bled out while the young dragon stabs him in the head, killing him instantly.

Four more nin appear around him with their weapons ready to kill. Ryu looks around and then twirls his blade twice and gets into a kenjutsu stance.

**The 10****th**** floor**

The bodyguards heard the explosion and run around in different directions looking for the source. Naruto appears in the air with **Ryuken **drawn and lands. He rushes at two of them who where firing their 9mm guns at Naruto who was deflecting the bullets with his blade. The guns went blank and started to click, shocking the bodyguards who tried to reload the clips.

Naruto leaps into the air and performs a spin kick on the one from the right. The impact sends him flying into a wall and his skull hits it, leaving an imprint and falls to the ground unconscious. When Naruto lands, the other one tosses his gun to the side and pulls out an electric tonfa. He charges at Naruto who sheathes his sword and gets into a CQC stance.

The guard charges at Naruto and takes a swing at his midsection. Naruto sidesteps and grabs the man's arm. He twists it hard, hearing the snapping of bone. The guard cries out in pain as he drops the electric tonfa only for Naruto to grab it and strikes him in the torso with it, making the guard keel over from the electric currents running through his body. Naruto then lets him go and strikes him in the back of the neck and he topples over. He tosses it aside and sees his sister kick one guard into a wall and then leaps over one that tried to strike her from behind. She grabs his head, flips over and pushes her body forward, flinging the man into another group of guards.

She then throws a kunai, which had an exploding tag on it at the ceiling. When it hits, she performs a ram seal saying 'kai' and it explodes. Large chunks of debris fall and the guars scream as they are crushed under the rubble.

Inside the penthouse, Kojira had a desert eagle in his hand and was heading for the elevator as he heard the sounds of guns firing, blades slicing into flesh, the sounds of screaming and explosions shaking the ground. He had a limp in his leg and was using his cane to help him move forward.

He was now at the elevator and about to reach for the button until he heard a crashing sound and saw one of his guards come flying through the destroyed door and sliding across the floor and stops having a bloody, swollen, and broken face. "Shit." He mutters and reaches for the button again only for a barrage of kunai and shuriken to come flying at him. He curses once again and barely avoids them.

They destroy the panel as sparks buzz around the destroyed elevator panel. He aims his gun at the entrance and starts to fire at the smoky entrance. Little did he know that Naruto was already in the room on a metal beam with a Kusari gama in his hands (The one from ninja gaiden sigma 2).

He twirls the end that had the metal spiked ball in it and then he flings it at the man's hand that had the desert eagle in it and knocks it out. "What the" He says as the gun goes scattering across the room. He turns his head to see Naruto on the beam twirling the sickle end. Kojira tries to run away but when he does then he cries out in pain as the sickle is embedded into his spinal column.

Blood spurted from his injury and he fell down losing all feeling in his lower body. Naruto yanks the sickle out and grabs the handle, swiping the blood off of it and seals it into a scroll. He then lands on to the floor and walks over to the man who was crawling on his belly with his hands trying to reach for his gun, but Naruto plants his foot on his back and he screams out as his spine snaps.

Naruto pulls out his blade and places it in a stabbing position near the back of his head. "Any last words Yakuza?" Naruto says in monotone while Kojira snarles and clenches his fist. "Fuck you." Was all he said. Squelch! The blade was embedded into his skull, killing him instantly. A puddle of blood started to form around the man's body and Naruto removes the tip out of his head and swiped the blood and brain matter away.

That was when the body of a spider nin came crashing through the ceiling and hits the ground hard, creating a small crater. Naruto looks up and sees Ryu leap from the hole in the ceiling and into the penthouse. He kicks the dead body away and walks towards the blonde dragon who was sheathing his sword. "Mission accomplished." Naruto says while Ryu lets out a sigh of relief. "Finally." Said a feminine voice. Tsuki was walking into the room dragging the unconscious body of a Yakuza guard.

"We manage to take care of all the Yakuza crime lords in Kaminari. Not that it was tough or anything but these guys were pushovers." She said while Ryu nods. "You would think they would at least hire some missing nin to protect them or at least more black spider ninja." Ryu said in a bored tone while Naruto chuckles.

"Well we can finally go home after hunting crime lords for 6 months." He says and they both nod. "Come on. We need to get out of her because I am not paying for the damage." He says and the three shunshin away. Naruto, Ryu, and Tsuki were use to this kind of thing. They got use to killing and fighting and they started when they were 12 years old.

They have killed crime lords, corrupt politics, gangsters, pirates, and even stopped the smuggling of drugs and illegal weapons. After collecting the bounty on the Yakuza crime lord. They headed back to the Hayabusa village via dragon summon. Naruto, Ryu, and Tsuki each signed the summoning contract for the legendary dragons since it was their birthright and Naruto was given Ryuken and Shikon no Ryuujin when he turned 13 and Kushina gave Tsuki her blade, Aka Arashi.

When the dragon landed near the compound Ryu left to head to his family's compound. Naruto created a shadow clone and had it take the mission report to the Dragon Tower. After being greeted by the servants, Naruto and Tsuki went to their separate rooms. Naruto closed the door and removed his ninja out fit and gear, wearing a mesh shirt and boxers under it.

He places his blades on the sword stand and then grabs a pair of shorts, boxers and a towel and heads to his private bath house. After taking his bath, he dries himself off and puts on his boxers and shorts while leaving his well toned muscular body shirtless. He walks towards his bed, ready to lay down on it until he felt a pair of soft feminine arms wrap around his waist and felt a body press up against his back.

A smile appears his face as Ayane's hands travel across his chest and abs and after doing that for a while she latches her hands around his waist and inhales the scent of his hair. "Hello Ayane-hime." He says while she giggles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I missed you." She said they walk towards his bed. Ayane removes her hands from his waist and Naruto turns around to see a smiling Ayane. She was now 5'3 and had a figure any girl would kill to have. She had clear violet hair that stopped to her shoulders and ruby red eyes. She is wearing a grey sleeveless shirt that hugged her body and showed off her curves and c cupped breasts and wore a pair of short purple shorts that showed off her flawless legs and hugged her hips.

"I missed you too Tenshi." He says getting a small blush from her and she kisses him on the lips. They stop and Naruto goes and lays his back on his soft comfy bed. Ayane joins him but lays next to him and rests her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. He then closes his eye while Ayane smiles at this and does the same.

Ever since Naruto saved her from the Tengu, Ayane has become more open with Naruto. She even cried for him when he told her about his life in Konoha and that he was the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Kasumi, Momiji, and Kureha did the same when he told them, and it resulted in him being hugged to death by the crying girls.

After living with Naruto and his family for almost 6 years, Ayane's feelings for Naruto went from a crush to actual love. At first she was afraid that he would reject her but surprisingly, he stated that he had feelings for her to. They then became a couple, which seemed to hurt Momiji and Kasumi since they also developed feelings for the blonde but wanted Ayane to be happy since it wouldn't be fair to her since they had a lot in common.

Surprisingly Naruto got out of his denseness when it came to girls when he got older. Actually, Tsuki had to literally beat it out of hit as did Jiraiya who stated that both he and his father were blockheads when it came to women. Kushina and Natsumi (Kyuubi) had never laughed so hard when they watched her daughter and Jiraiya beat some since into his head.

After Kushina told her son and Ryu about the CRA, he nearly had a heart attack as did Jiraiya due to the fact that his godson got to live everyman's dream. They was skeptic at first but realized that it would help restore their clans so they agreed to it. That and Kushina and Shizure wanted lots of grandkids whom they can spoil.

Naruto knew that Kasumi and Momiji had feelings for him and when he told Ayane about it, she said that she'd agree with letting Kasumi and Momiji join his clan and he would tell them about it.

**The next morning**

Naruto opened his cerulean blue eyes to see Ayane sleeping on top of him with her head on his chest. He smiles at the sight, hearing her snore lightly with her hands on his chest. He brushes a strand of hair from her face and she stirs for a while. She opens her ruby red eyes and sees Naruto grinning at her. "Morning Tenshi." He says and she smiles back. "Morning Naruto-kun." She says and moves up to kiss him on the lips.

Naruto sat up with Ayane on his lap and deepens the kiss. Ayane does the same and wraps her arms around his neck. Naruto had both of his hands on her hips and pulls he even closer and Ayane brushes her hands through his soft blonde hair. Naruto then moves his hand downward and slips it under her shirt and caresses her stomach, making her shiver slightly.

Naruto manages to get his other hand under her shirt and lifts it up revealing her well toned torso, which she gained from training. Ayane removes her lips from his and a sly smile appears on her face. "Naruto if you wanted me to remove my clothing all you had to do was ask." She replied only to giggle when he tickles her sides and stomach.

"Be careful what you wish for Tenshi. I might do more than strip you of your clothes if you keep teasing me." He says getting a blush from the girl. Naruto removes his hands from her hips and she gets off his lap and pulls her shirt down.

"Should we get ready for our morning run?" He asks and she nods. Naruto went into his closet and pulled out a blue sleeveless shirt, grey pants, and a pair of blue and white running shoes. Ayane went to her room to change and put on a purple tanktop, grey jogging pants, and a pair of purple and white shoes.

After that, they walk out of the compound and stretch for a while. Naruto pulls out an Ipod and puts the headphones in his ears and starts playing "Agony" by Kotoko. Ayane pulls out hers as well and they start running around the quiet village.

After running for 45 minutes they stopped near a park to relax. Naruto was drinking out of his water bottle when he noticed a red head and a teenager making out on a bench. It was Ryu and Tsuki. Tsuki was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and Ryu had his wrapped around her waist. Ryu was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jogging pants, and wthie running shoes and Tsuki was wearing a red tanktop with red jogging pants, and red and white running shoes.

Naruto saw this and a grin appeared on his face. He looks over at Ayane who was drinking water out of her bottle and taped her on the shoulder. She turned her to see a grinning Naruto pointing in a different direction and she turns her head in that direction, only to spit her water out of her mouth and her eyes as wide as dinner plates when she saw Tsuki and Ryu making out.

Naruto then shunshins behind the bench they were making out on and stood up. "Ahem." He coughed out and the two froze and opened an eye to see Naruto smirking at them. "You two do realize that this is a park right and kids play here?" He asks. Ryu and Tsuki jump off of the bench and looking away with their faces glowing red.

Ayane appeared next to Naruto with her arms wrapped around his and was smiling at them. "So this is what you two do early in the morning. What would your mother say if she saw this Ryu-san?" Ayane asks and Ryu glares at them while they grinned. "Speaking of mother's, Kaa-san didn't come home last night." Naruto said. Tsuki's eyes widen but then grin appears on her face.

"I bet you she stayed with Arashi-san." She replied while Naruto groaned. "Figures. Why doesn't she just marry the guy for crying out loud instead of sneaking out of the compound when we're gone?" He asks.

Kushina has been seeing Arashi the past 4 years. Naruto was shocked that his mother was dating again but she did like the man and decided to give him a chance, but he did threaten the Soutaicho of the ANBU that if he broke her heart he'd break all four of his limbs, castrate him with a heated up kunai, and throw him into the volcanic mouth of Mt. Fuji, causing the man to twitch at the threat.

Tsuki snickers at this and wraps and arm around Ryu's. "Well at least they're not at the compound doing_ that_." She emphasized while the blonde's eye twitches and he shudders at the thought of his mother doing that with Arashi.

After finishing their morning run, eating breakfast at a restaurant, and going home to change Naruto, Ryu, and Tsuki were summoned to the Dragon Tower by the Ryukage.

**Dragon Tower**

Naruto, Ryu, and Tsuki were now in the Tower where Kushina was glaring at the piles of paper work she had and had a tick mark on her head. _'I swear if that woman comes in here with more paper work I'm gonna pull a kyuubi!' _She roared in her mind while a chibi form of her burned the mountain of paper work with a fire jutsu and then did a victory sign with her hands while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The three dragons sweat dropped at their kage's expression as did the ANBU hidden in the shadows. Naruto coughed, getting his mother's attention and he speaks up. "You wanted to see us Ryukage-sama?" Naruto asks and she nods. "Yes. I got your report from the Shadow Clone you sent yesterday and I want to congratulate you all for dealing with the Yakuza crime lords and reducing their activities in Kaminari no Kuni.

The Lightning Daimyo thanks you for dealing with them and is sending the bounties on their heads to your accounts." She said and a small smile appeared on her face while they nod. "Now I know you just got back from the six month mission but you and Team Tenshi have been requester for a joint mission from the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni." She stated while Naruto blinks at this.

"What is the mission Ryukage-sama?" Naruto asks. "Apparently the country's economy and trade has been dwindling for the last three years. As you know, Nami no Kuni is a port country and is very vital to the other villages for trading both imports and exports to other countries. A man by the name of Gato is the one responsible for this." She explained getting wide eyes from them. "Gato? The man who owns Gato's Shipping Co.? What does he have to do with this?" Tsuki asks. Kushina pulls out a file and places it on her desk.

She opens it revealing the picture of a short man wearing a black suit. "While Gato does own a shipping company that deals with imports and exports, he is in no shape or form a good business man." She states. "According to our spy network, Gato also works in the criminal underworld and is responsible for transporting illegal items like drugs, weapons, and even slaves. He has worked with the Yakuza in sending them their 'items' and not get caught. He's also responsible for the murders of a lot of important people in wave and also known for selling women and young girls to whore houses or his personal brothel." She replied as she said those words with venom and was twitching.

Tsuki's brow twitched as did Naruto's and Ryu's. "I want you and team Tenshi to head to Nami no Kuni and find his hideout. Find as mush evidence as you can on him, get access to his bank accounts, and when you get the chance, kill him but be careful. He also hires bandits and issing nin to do his dirty work and I'm positive he'll hire the black spider clan." She said getting nods from them as they started to leave.

"Now if only I knew how to get rid of all this damned paperwork! I have a lunch date dammit!" she said while anime tears fell from her face and the sweat drops on the hidden ANBU's faces grew bigger. Naruto's head popped out the door and he eye smiled. "Have you considered using shadow clones kaa-san? Ero-sennin stated that the knowledge they gain after being destroyed is sent to the user." He said and disappears.

Kushina's eyes were the size of dinner plate and her jaw was on the ground. "SO THAT'S HOW MINATO GOT ALL THAT PAPER WORK DONE! MINATO YOU BLONDE JERK IF I FIND A JUTSU THAT BRINGS THE DEAD BACK TO LIFE, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She yelled as her eyes glowed red and streams of fire shoot out of her nostrils and mouth, scaring her ANBU who were praying to Kami that she doesn't take it out on them.

Naruto and Tsuki heard this and snickered at how their kaa-san reacted. "Pops better hope she doesn't find a bring back the dead jutsu or he is so screwed." Naruto states while in Heaven Minato feel a shiver go up his spine, wondering who it was he was fearing right now.

**And Cut! This is the 4****th**** chapter and the beginning of the wave arc. I wonder how the Konoha nin will react when they encounter them. This is N09 saying PEACE OUT!**


	5. Wave, Fiends, and Hunters Pt 1

**Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja**

**Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter for my Naruto Ninja Gaiden fic. Expect Konoha to be bashed in the fic but it won't be major. Mostly bashings from the Council, Sasuke, and elders being idiots. **

Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - normal speaking

_Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja_ _- people thinking_

" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- animal speaking

_' Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - animal speaking_

**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons speaking**

_**-**_** Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons thinking**

**" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- dragon sword thinking**

_**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja-**_**dark dragon sword thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden because if I did, I'd be living in Las Vegas living the rich life. Anyway back to the story. I own the weapons and jutsu I created so back off lawyers!! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Wave, Fiends, and Hunters Pt. 1 **

Naruto, Ryu, and Tsuki were walking towards the entrance to the Hayabusa village. When they got there, they saw team tenshi: Ayane, Kasumi, and Momiji. Ayane was wearing a purple and silver whole body jumpsuit with flower decorations along with several pieces of armor and a black garb over her head. Strapped to her sides were her **Fuma Kodachi**.

Kasumi wore a blue and white kunoichi outfit with a katana strapped behind her back called **Hikari no Hanone**. Momiji wore a red and white shrine maiden battle out fit with black ninja boots and strapped to her back was a Naginata called **Tenryuu. **Naruto sees the three and a grin was on his masked face. "Hey Tenshis." He calls out. The three girls look at him and Momiji and Kasumi had blushes on their face while Ayane smiled.

'_So __my Onee-san and Momiji still have a thing for Naruto-kun? I wonder how they will react when he tells them that he can have more than more one wife due to the clan laws. I'm positive they won't mind since Naruto-kun treats us all like equals.' _She thought.

"Hey. So are you guys ready for the mission to Nami no kuni?" Momiji asks and they all nod. Naruto bites his thumb and performs a few seals and slams his palm into the ground. **"Kuchiyoshi no Jutsu." **He says and in a puff of smoke, two horse-sized dragons appear. The first one was bronze colored and had reddish brown eyes.

The second one was forest green colored with yellow slitted eyes. "Hey Kaiser, Senryu, can take us to Nami no kuni?" He asks and the two dragons nod and puffs of smoke escape from their nose. **"Of course Naruto-san. Hop on." **Kaiser said as he and his brother lowered their bodies. Naruto, Kasumi, and Ayane hopped on Kaiser's back while Ryu, Tsuki, and Momiji hopped on Senryu's. **"Hold on tight." **Said Senryu when he spread his wings as does his brother. Kasumi wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and blushed when she pressed her body against his and Momiji wrapped her arms around Kasumi's.

The dragon's then shot up into the sky, and the squeals of Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji, and Tsuki were heard as the Dragon's soared into the sky. While the Dragon's were soaring in the sky Kasumi and Momiji were thinking about Naruto. He was cute, funny, and treated everyone equal unlike some who come from powerful clans. Most boys his age were perverts to girls like them but Naruto on the other hand wasn't.

While he would tease them on certain occasions, he doesn't take it far. "How are you two doing back there?" Naruto asks as he looks over his shoulder at the Tenshi sisters. "Fine." They both said at the same time. He then eye smiles at them and turns back around not noticing the blush on Kasumi's face but Ayane did and smirks.

Meanwhile Ryu looks down to see an island with what looked liked a bridge being fixed. That must be wave country. Naruto! We're above our objective!" He yells out. Naruto hears him and nods. "Alright Kaiser, I need you and your brother to land on that island." Naruto orders and the dragon nods.

Kaiser heads downward and his brother follows. As they pass the clouds, they see an island that's mostly forest. The dragon's land in a clearing and the two team jump off their backs. "Thanks you two and give my regards to **Oyabun **(Boss)." Naruto says getting a nod from the dragons and they disappear in a puff of smoke.

They then pulled scrolls from the seals on their arms and in a puff of smoke, several duffle bags appeared and they contained their camping supplies. After setting up the camp and setting traps around the area, Naruto holds his arm out and on it was a seal.

He once again bites his thumb and presses down on it. The seal glows and in a puff of smoke a container appears. He opens it and inside were six radios with com links connected to them.

"Alright guys here are the radios and com links." He says as he pulls one out and attaches it to the left side of his belt and places the com link on his ear. His Team and Team Tenshi got theirs also.

"Okay, this is what we'll do. Team Tenshi, head to the closest town you can find and scout the area and see if you can get info on Gato's location. Team Aku, We'll be setting up traps and kill any missing nin, black spider nin, or bandits we find in the forest." Naruto said in an authoritive voice, getting nods from them as they got serious.

"We'll be scouting and looking for info for at least three hours then we'll head back here and set up camp. Also Team Tenshi if you can Henge into civilians to gain info and steer clear of any shady characters. It's possible that they're Gato's spies but if you catch one alone, capture and interrogate him." Naruto says and they nod. "Alright we have our objectives now move out!" Naruto says and the six vanish from the scene.

**Konohagakure**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not enjoying his day right now. After the event in Tetsu no Kuni, Konoha's economy was not in the best of shape for the last three years due to the fact that they had to give half of the village's worth of money to the Hayabusa Village and Kushina's clan not to mention the 20 high ranking missions and jutsus for retribution.

The Council was very upset about it and when the Clan Heads asked about it Sarutobi told them to thank Danzo and his drones for their actions against the Ryukage. Said war hawk wasn't seen at meetings for a while which Sarutobi was thankful for.

Now standing before him was team 7 and 8 with the jounin-sensei's being Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi along with their students. With team 7 it was Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Shimura. With Team 8 it was Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga.

They were currently standing before their leader who spoke up. "Okay since both Team 7 and Team 8 have completed the exact amount of missions, you'll be doing a joint c-ranked mission." He says and the jounin sensei's eyes widen.

"Now don't worry it's only an escorting mission. You'll be escorting Tazuna, the bridge builder of Nami no Kuni." He answered. Sasuke however was scowling because he won't be able to fight any strong ninja. "Great. We have to spend our time with the king of pricks." Kiba mumbles and gets bopped on the head by Kurenai.

**Back in the forests of Nami no kuni**

The sounds of screaming and metal clashing were heard. Naruto and Team Aku had ambushed a bandit camp that was near the shore lines. The body of a dead bandit hit the ground with his eyes rolled into his sockets and had two shuriken embedded into his skull. Blood seeped out of his mouth and into the sand.

Ryu had sidestepped from being stabbed in the torso by a bandit's spear. He sweep kicks the man off his feet and then grabbed the spear and stabs it into his heart, killing the bandit instantly. Naruto was cutting down bandits left and right. One tried to get him in his blind spot but Naruto substituted himself with another bandit who was gutted with a broadsword.

Naruto then vivisected the man in half and blood sprayed everywhere. Tsuki had one in a strangle hold and snapped his neck. She then shoves him away and stabs a charging bandit in the kidneys with her kodachi. After that she performs a few hand seals. "**Katon: Endan**." She says and shoots fire out of her mouth and five bandits were engulfed in flames and watched as they screamed out in pain and agony.

Naruto brought his right arm back with his index and ring finger out. "**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba**." He says and does a slashing motion with arm. An invisible blade of wind strikes down the last group of bandits and they are cut down into piles of limbs. Naruto looks around at the sight and grunts. "This is the fourth camp we hit." He mutters and Ryu nods as he wipes the blood off his blade with a flick of his wrist.

"At least this one didn't have women in cages. Tsuki castrated and slaughtered the poor fools." He says as he saw Tsuki swipe the blood off her Kodachi's. "Okay let's reduce this camp to ashes. I'm pretty sure they do route checks on the camps." Naruto says and the nod.

The three perform katon jutsu and incinerate everything. After that, Shinku performed a water jutsu and sprayed the ashes off the sand. They then leap away back in the forest.

**With Team Tenshi **

Kasumi, Ayane, and Momiji had found a town and were watching from the rooftops. The place was in simple terms a dump. The stores barely had any food, people were in rags sleeping in alleys and in cardboard boxes and the children looked malnourished.

Kasumi frowned at the sight she saw before her eyes. "This is terrible. What kind of person would do this to a country?" She asks. "Only scum like Gato. I see mostly children but hardly any women or teenage girls. That bastard is probably selling them to brothels or as his personal slaves. What a sick fool." Ayane answers and Momiji clenches her fists.

"If we capture this man alive I'm gonna cut off his beads with a heated kunai and then shove them in a place where the sun doesn't shine." Momiji states and they nod on agreement. Ayane then looks around and sees a man wearing a clean brown suit entering a building and narrows her eyes. "I think I found our spy." She says getting their attention.

"Where Ayane?" Kasumi ask and she points to a bar. "He just entered that bar. He was wearing a brown suit that was clean. Now tell me what kind of person wears a suit like that in a town full of poor people? It's possible he's a spy." She explains and the two look at the bar he entered. "So what should we do? Naruto said that if we catch one alone we should capture him." Momiji says and Ayane thinks about it.

"I could go in disguised as a Yakuza." Ayane suggest and Kasumi looks at her and nods. "Okay but lets wait until the sun sets." She replies.

**3 hours later**

Said Man in the brown suit walked out of the bar looking around walking through the dirty streets until he hears a psst. "Hey you in the suit." A masculine voice called out. The man turned around to see a man in a light purple suit with silver hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks. "My name's Mayuri Kusagi. I'm a Yakuza." He says and the man in the brown suit raised an eyebrow. "And?" he asks. "I use to work for Kougira Sousuke, a crime boss for the group in Kaminari no Kuni." He answered and the got the man's interest. "Really? I heard he was killed by a group of ninja." He states and nods.

"Yes he did and I have a new boss that's interested in your boss's 'operation' in this country." He said and the man raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how exactly did your boss come across this information?" He asks and Mayuri smirks. "My boss has eyes and ears every where." He answers.

"How about we discuss this in a more secluded place? What is your name by the way?" He asks. "It's Hamata Toshi." Hamata answered. "Well then Hamata Toshi, follow me." He says and they walk away and enter into an empty building.

The door closes and Hamata raised and at Mayuri who just stood in front of him smirking. "Well? What is it you wanted to discuss?" He asks. Kasumi appears behind him and before the man could react she covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief that was coated with sedative.

Hamata's eyes widen and struggles for awhile but then he blacks out and collapses. "Well that was easy." Mayuri said in a feminine voice and dispersed in a puff of smoke, revealing a smirking Ayane. Momiji appears out of the shadows also while Kasumi starts to tie the guy's arms and legs with ninja wire.

"Good work Ayane." Kasumi says. "Thanks. Have you two ran into any of Gato's henchmen?" She asks. "I took care of some of them but there were no black spider nin." Momiji states. "Gato's probably using them as security guards." Kasumi answers.

Ayane pulls an ANBU mask on as does Kasumi and Momiji. 30 minutes later, Hamata wakes up and sees his arms and legs tied up. His eyes widen in fear. "Oh shit." He says to himself but then freaks out when three Kunoichi wearing animal mask appear in front of him.

"Wh-who are you?" He asks. "That's none of your concern. You're gonna give us some info on your boss Gato or else." Kasumi says. "Or else what?" Hamata asks trying to act brave but then Ayane pulls out a kunai. "Or else we'll cut those beads of yours and then heal them with our medic jutsu and repeat the process." She says in a menacing voice and aims the sharp end at his crotch.

Hamata pales and then speaks up. "Okay I'll talk. I swear I won't lie to you about the info I'm giving you." He replys not wanting to go through that. "For your sake, you better not lie to us." Momiji says and stabs her Naginata in the ground making the man whimper.

**With Team Aku**

Naruto, Tsuki, and Ryu were leaping through the trees until Naruto stopped as did his teammates. What is it Naruto?" Ryu asks. Naruto motioned them to leap into the higher parts of the trees and they did. When they landed on the tallest branch, Naruto spoke up. "The Shadow Clones I sent out earlier spotted some Konoha nin with the bridge builder." He answered and their eyes widen.

"How many?" Tsuki asks. "8. Two of them are jounin and the the other six are genin. They must be the sensei's of the genin squads. One of them happens to be Sharingan Kakashi and Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai." Naruto answered and their eyes widen even more.

"So what should we do?" Tsuki asks. "We'll steer clear of them for now." Naruto says. Ryu places his hand on his com link and speaks up. "Naruto, Team Tenshi has captured one of Gato's spies and are getting intel on the man's security and location. Apparently the man is after the bridge builder and has sent some Missing Nin from Kiri to deal with him." He says.

"Any idea who they are?" Naruto asks. "The Demon brothers and Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi." Ryu answered. Tsuki's eyes widen at the Demon of the mists name. "Damn. An A-class missing nin. This just complicates our mission. He's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." She states and Naruto nods.

"Okay this is what we'll do. We'll keep an eye on the Konoha nin and the Bridge Builder. If they get into trouble we'll assist them. Ryu tell Ayane that once they're done getting info off of the man, wipe his memory and head back to the camp to rest." Naruto says. Ryu nods and informs them to wipe the man's memories and head back to the camp and rest.

After that Team Aku saw the group of Konoha nin walking through a path and saw a puddle which they passed by. "So they have an Inuzuka, an Aburame, and a Hyuuga. They're probably a tracker squad. Then there's the other team. An Uchiha and two who are unknowns." Ryu says. Tsuki scoffs when they passed by the puddle.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't they notice that genjutsu? For kami sakes what do they teach the ninja in their village?" She wonders. That was when the Demon bros. leaped out of the puddle and wrapped their chains around a shocked Kakashi and Kurenai. With a tug of their gauntlets, they ripped the jounin apart and went after the genin and bridge builder.

Sai managed to stop their pursuit by stopping their chains with a tanto, and seperated it from their gauntlets. Gezo charged at the bridge builder and Sakura was trembling as he swung his poisoned claw at her. Sasuke decided to show off and tried to strike the nin with a roundhouse kick, but the missing nin blocked the kick and swatted the boy aside like a fly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out. "Time to die little girl." Gezo says as he continues to charge at her. Sai frowns and then appears in front of Sakura to block the claw with his tanto. "Kami you are useless flat-chest." Sai stated as he kicked the nin in the chest, making him skid back a couple of feet.

"**Tsuuga!**" Kiba cries out and Gezo's eyes widen when he sees a spinning cyclone heading for him. He side steps the attack only to cry out in pain when Hinata strikes him in the back with a jyuken strike and collapses. "Brother! Why you little-" He growls out and gets ready to charge at her only to feel his body getting weak. "Wh-why do I feel so weak?" He says but then looks at his arms and sees black beetles crawling all over him.

"Shino appears behind him and back hands the ninja in the temple, knocking him out. "You should never take your eyes off your opponent, no matter how weak they appear." Shino states and tilts his sun glasses up. That was when Kakashi and Kurenai appeared. "Excellent work teams. You manage to knock them out without our assistance. Sasuke you shouldn't have tried to show off." Kakashi states. Said Uchiha stood up shaking the cobwebs out of his head.

"Don't berate me, berate my useless teammate." He mumbles and Sakura flinches at being called useless. Kakashi frowns at his response. "She actually tried to defend the bridge builder and if it wasn't for Sai, they'd both be dead. Anyways, Tazuna care to explain why these missing nin came after you?" He asks in a voice that meant he was serious and the man gulped.

Back in the trees, Naruto, Tsuki, and Ryu saw the short battle. "Well at least one team seems competent. The Uchiha was pathetic. Showing off like that, what a joke. He's probably the runt of his family." Ryu says and Tsuki nods. "Yes, that was very pathetic. No wonder the entire clan was killed. They were probably weak also." She says.

The three Dragon nin vanish. As the two squads were leaving Kakashi was looking over at the tree. Kurenai sees this and speaks. "What is it Kakshi?" She asks. "We were being watched the whole time." He says and her eyes widen. "Do you think they were ninja working for Gato?" She asks. "I doubt it. If they wanted to attack they would done it by now and killed Tazuna." He replied.

"So what should we do?' She asks. "Nothing for now. They don't seem to be interested in us so they're not a threat at the moment." He says and she nods. So after that, they went to join up with their squads. The Leaf ninjas were now riding a boat to cross the ocean to get to Wave country.

When they got closer to the shore of Wave they saw the biggest bridge that they had ever seen. "Ok this is as far as I am going to take you, I already risked more than I had too now get off." the boat man said with fear in his voice. The group got off the boat and began to walk on the road heading to the client's house. As they walked the mist seemed to get denser and denser.

Sasuke felt something and to try to act cool threw a shuriken into the bush getting the group into alert. They slowly walked towards the bush to find a white snow rabbit. The group looked at the rabbit and had the same thing going through there minds.

_"This is a snow rabbit but they usually have brown fur during the summer but this has white meaning it was born inside, so this is a decoy."_ Suddenly they heard a whisting sound "Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled, as a giant sword came flying at them and almost took their heads off when they ducked. The sword was sent into a tree were a man stood on the hilt of it.

"Well look at who we have here the Copy-cat Ninja and the Ice Queen of Konoha, no wonder my men were defeated." the man said. Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Bloody Mist. To think someone of your reputation is working for scum like Gato." Kakashi said as he got into his battle stance.

Zabuza looks at him and shrugs "Well it pays and that's all that matters now I will give you a chance, give me the old man and I will let you all leave here alive." Zabuza said. "You know we can't do that." Kurenai said.

"Very well, I guess you all will die here today." Zabuza says as hey pulls his Zanbatou out of the tree and lands in the middle of the lake and performs a few hand seals. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu." **He calls out and a fog closes around them. The genin guard Tazuna while Kakashi reveals his sharingan eye and Kurenai starts to perform some hand seals.

"Did you know that there are 8 vital spots in the human body that if struck could spell instant death? Liver, Lungs, Jugular Vein, Clavicle Vein, Brain, Kidneys, Spinal Chord, and Heart. Tell me little genin which one of these spots do you want me to strike in order to kill you?" Zabuza says using his voice projection jutsu and scaring the genin.

Not far from their location was team Aku, who was watching the battle from the trees. "This should be interesting. Former ANBU VS Former ANBU. They both have experience in their fields but Zabuza apparently has the advantage when it comes to stealth." Naruto says and Ryu looks at him. "How so Naruto?" He asks. "Zabuza Momochi was a member of the Assassination squad in Kiri's ANBU force."

"He's a master of the silent kill jutsu. From what my mother told me he's mastered it to the point to where all he needs to do is hear an irregular heartbeat or a twitch of your finger and you're dead. To pull something like that off takes a lot of skill. Not to mention he has high levels of water jutsu in his arsenal." Naruto explains and Ryu's eye widen in amazement.

"That is incredible. He could probably give some of the dragon nin a run for their money. Too bad he's a missing nin. He'd make a good addition to our village." Ryu states. That was when they saw Zabuza kick Kakashi into the lake and the copy nin gets trapped in a **Suiro jutsu **(Water Prison Technique). Kurenai ended up getting struck in the shoulder by his blade and was kneeling down clutching her bleeding shoulder in pain.

"Well that was easy. I expected more from you Kakashi, Kurenai. I guess you're nothing more than tree huggers. Once I kill the genjutsu mistress, you brats are next." He says and creates a dozen water clone. "Run! Get Kurenai and the bridge builder out of here!" Kakashi yelled out but the six were frozen in fear. Four Water clones appear on every side of her with **Kubikiri Hocho **raised and ready to cut her down. "Sensei!" Hinata cried out as she saw the blades come down at her in slow motion. Kurenai closes her eyes, waiting for her death.

That was when a flash of silver was seen cutting down the clones and they stood still for awhile. They then dispersed into water shocking Zabuza. "What the hell?! Who did that!?" He yells out. "I did Demon of the Mist." Said a calm yet dark voice.

That was when a 14 year old male with wild blonde spiky hair wearing a deep blue and silver body suit with a face mask, armguards and fingerless gloves appeared in front of Kurenai with Ryuken drawn. Zabuza narrows his eyes at the new comer. "And who the hell are you brat?" He asks while releasing KI on Naruto who just shrugs it off.

"Me? I'm your executioner." He says. Naruto vanishes and appears beside a shocked Zabuza and a surprised Kakashi. Zabuza is suddenly hit in the side of the head by a round house kick courtesy of Naruto and is sent flying away from the blonde. This right here forces the man to free Kakashi from the water prison.

Kakashi was drenched in water and gasping for air. Zabuza skids in the water and glares at the blonde teenager. "I don't know who you are brat but you're in the way of my job. I suggest you leave before I add your death to my list." He threatens but Naruto scoffs. "You don't scare me demon of the mist. I have fought and killed ninja's that would make you look like a child and as for being a demon. Hah. Don't make me laugh. I have had encounters with the real thing and you my friend aren't a demon. You are merely a human with the title of one." He says and Zabuza had a dark grin on his face.

"You have guts kid. Too bad I have to spill them!" Zabuza pulls his Zanbatou out. Naruto sheathes his blade and taps a seal on his gauntlet. It glows and in a puff of smoke. A blade that seemed to be the same size as Zabuza's Kubikiri Hocho only this one was bronze colored. The blade was wicked looking having razor sharp carved edges on each side.

The cross guard was curved also and it had a long hilt that is used for a two handed grip and on the end of it was a red gem. Naruto grabs the hilt and twirls it in his hand. Everyone's Eyes bulge out of their heads when they see this. "How the hell does he do that!? That sword must weigh over 100 lbs.!" Kiba yells out. Hinata runs towards her injured sensei and pulls out a small med kit.

"Sensei. Are you alright?" She asks and Kurenai looks at her student and nods but winces. "Here, let me patch that injury." She says as she pulls out some healing cream and bandages. Zabuza had a look of shock on his face when he a kid no older than 14 hoist a blade that heavy without even struggling. "Like it? It's called Dabliharo and that kid was correct. This sword weighs over 100 lbs. But it is powerful enough to cut down trees and boulders like they were paper. In the hands of a master swordsmen however, it can create shockwaves that can level half a city block." He explains.

Zabuza looks at the blade and snorts. "I'll admit. That's pretty impressive that you can lift a blade that heavy but I doubt you can use it correctly." He says. "To be honest with you Momochi, I don't really like using Zanbatou's because they lack speed and leave me open for my enemy to attack unless I'm fighting a large enemy. I prefer my blades over this weapon." He says.

"Heh. Well at least you admit that a blade of that size isn't suited for you." He says and hoists his blade over his shoulder. "You misunderstood me. I said I didn't like using it. In my village, we are taught to use every single form of weapon from a senbon, to a Zanbatou. That way our options aren't limited to a single weapon." Naruto states and Zabuza lifts an eyebrow.

"And what village do you hail from kid?" He asks. "The only village that isn't apart of the elemental nation. The Hayabusa Village." Naruto answers. Zabuza's eyes widen in surprise. "The Hayabusa village? S-so you are a dragon nin?" He asks. "Yes I am." He answers. Naruto then charges at the shocked man. Zabuza managed to get out of his shocked state long enough to block the attack. He let's out a grunt as the two Zanbatou grind against each other.

Kakashi manages to get back on land and helps Kurenai up after Hinata finishes treating her wound. They then head back to the others and watched as Naruto engages with Zabuza in a sword fight. "Ano… Kurenai sensei. What is a Dragon nin?" She asks. "The dragon nin are ninja who hail from the Hayabusa village, the oldest non elemental village that isn't apart of our countries. It's a village from the west. The Dragon nin are the shinobi of that village and unlike the villages here they don't have a ninja academy." She answers getting shocked looks from everyone.

"No way! Their village doesn't have an Academy? Then how do they become shinobi?" Kiba asks. "They are trained by their family members at a young age and then they do simulations to see what they excel at and pair them up with other ninja. From what the boy said they are trained in every single art of the ninja, even ones they don't major in. That is how they are able to succeed on missions. Dragon nin are known to be ruthless and show no mercy to their enemies." Kakashi explains and the genin had shocked looks on their faces.

Sasuke was growling at the fact that some his age can be this strong. "Pray to kami you never face a dragon nin on the opposite side because if you do, you're dead. Even the genin of that village are known to be deadly to even chunin level nin." He says since he has on occasions seen how dragon nin fight and they are not to be trifled with.

Back at the fight, Zabuza had to duck from an overhead slash from Dabliahro, Naruto unleashes a kick towards his head and it makes contact with Zabuza's skull and sends him skidding back. He looks up at Naruto and charges at the blonde dragon. Their blades clash once again and they perform a series of slashes, stabs, and blocks.

Zabuza performs a sword thrust at Naruto's chest. Said blonde leaps over the attack and lands on the other side. He then charges at Zabuza and attempts to stab him through the back but the man blocks it with the flat end of his sword and is pushed back a little. Naruto then turns his blade upwards and pushed up using his strength. This forces Zabuza's guard to break and he is left opened to an attack.

Naruto performs a diagonal slash and vivisects Zabuza in half. 'Zabuza' however dispersed into water. "Impressive. He substituted himself with a water clone. I guess the swordsmen of the mist are competent after all." Naruto says. Zabuza rises from the water performing a series of hand seals and stops at the bird hand seal. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **Zabuza cries out and a dragon made of water rises slowly out of the water roaring. Naruto performs a series of one handed seals and stops at the tiger seal. **"Suiton: Suijinheki." **He mutters and a large wall of water appears in front of him. The dragon collides with the wall of water but it soon over powers the wall and breaks through it.

Zabuza had a look of glee in his face as he saw his technique over power the dragon nin's. "Not so great after all are ya brat?" He asks as he sees no sign of the blonde boy. He was about to gloat more but that was when a Naruto leaped out of the water behind the man. Zabuza's eyes widen in shock and he slowly turned around only to have three more Naruto appear on all four side of the man performing hand seals. **"Katon: Karyuendan!" "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" Raiton: Rairyudan" "Futon: Kaze Ryudan!" **All four Naruto's unleashed each elemental dragon and said dragons head straight for a wide eyed Zabuza.

The four attacks collide and the combination of the elements causes an explosion that sends a large shockwave across the water and the land, causing everyone to cover their eyes. "Damn it Naruto-nii did you have to put that much power into the attacks?" She says to her self. Zabuza is seen flying out of the explosion and onto land, crashing through a few trees and skids through the ground until he hits another three.

The demon of the mist was bettered bruised, and had cuts and burns all over most of his body. That was when a volley of kunai strikes the man in several places and he cries out in pain. Naruto appears in front of the injured man with Ryuken drawn. "Damn… to think I'm being done in by a kid." He mumbles and Naruto raises his blade and prepares to bring it down on the man until Zabuza's body jerks and he collapses onto the ground and remains motionless.

Naruto jumps back and looks around with his sword ready and see's to nin wearing hunter nin out fits and they appeared to be female. One had raven black hair that was tied into a bun and the other had grayish white hair with bangs on the side. "Hunter-nin." Naruto says they shunshin and appear next to the 'dead' form of Zabuza. "Thank you for weakening him Dragon nin. We've been hunting him for some time." The one with the raven hair says.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the two and keeps a firm grip on his blade. "Is that so? Then go on ahead and behead him and destroy the body." He says and they tense up. "Unless of course you're not actual Hunter-nin and are playing the roles of one to save him." Naruto states. That was when a barrage of white needles head right for him and he leaps to the side.

The 'hinter-nin' with the grayish white hair threw another barrage of white needles from her fingers and Naruto once again leaps back to avoid them. "Let's get out of here the other two are coming." She says and the raven haired girl nods. They shunshin away with the body of Zabuza while Naruto sighs and sheathes his blade. Ryu and Tsuki appear beside Naruto and look around. "They got away?" Tsuki asks and Naruto nods. "Damn. Oh well with the injuries you gave him he shouldn't be active for awhile." She says and Ryu nods.

Naruto turns his head to see the leaf nin heading towards their direction. "Wonder what they want?" Ryu asks and Naruto shrugs. Don't know don't care. They're not our problem. Let's head back to the camp." Naruto says and they shunshin away, leaving Kakashi, Kurenia, and the others wondering what they were doing in Nami no Kuni.

**And Cut! Alright people here is the next chapter for Path of the dragon nin. Send me some reviews and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be where Naruto and his team encounter the fiends and meet Rachel the Fiend hunter. **


	6. Wave, Fiends, and Hunters Pt 2

**Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja**

**Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter for my Naruto Ninja Gaiden fic. Expect Konoha to be bashed in the fic but it won't be major. Mostly bashings from the Council, Sasuke, and elders being idiots. **

Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - normal speaking

_Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja_ _- people thinking_

" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- animal speaking

_' Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja - animal speaking_

**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons speaking**

_**-**_** Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons thinking**

**" Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja "- dragon sword thinking**

_**Naruto:Path of the Dragon Ninja-**_**dark dragon sword thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden because if I did, I'd be living in Las Vegas living the rich life. Anyway back to the story. I own the weapons, bloodlines and jutsu I created so back off lawyers! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 6: Waves, Fiends, and Hunters Pt. 2**

The sun was setting and the three Dragon nin appeared back in the camp. Ayane, Kasumi, and Momiji caught a boar and had it cooking over a fire on a pike and were sitting on a log when they appeared. "Hey guys." Tsuki says getting nods from the three girls.

"What took you guys so long?" Kasumi asks. "We ran into some Konoha nin and Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the mist." Naruto answered. The three kunoichi had wide eyes and shocked looks.

"What? You ran into the Demon of the mist and Konoha nin?" Momiji asks them. "Actually Naruto did and saved the jonin. The rest were genin." Ryu answered. Naruto nods in return and that was when Ayane narrowed her eyes and gave him a look that said 'explain or else'. Naruto was eye smiling and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I only freed them and afterwards fought him for a while but he underestimated me which gave me an advantage. I came close to killing him but he was rescued by some fake hunter nin." He explained to her while she walked up to him and looked him right in the eye. Ryu and Tsuki were snickering at how their teammate was shifting his feet in an uncomfortable manner.

Ayane looked at him for a while but then sighs and pulls down his face mask and kisses him on the lips while Naruto returns it, Kasumi and Momiji had depressed looks on their face and looked away for a while. After their little kissing session, Ayane smacked him on the back of the head, making him yelp out in pain. "Ow! Ayane-chan what was that for?" He cried while rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for being a baka! The next time you want to take on an A class missing nin make sure you have back up!" She growled out making her boyfriend sweat bullets. He then heard a whipping sound come from Ryu and turned his head to glare at his best friend while said Hayabusa was trying to look innocent. "What?" Ryu asks while Tsuki giggles and elbows him in the ribs.

"Anyways did that guy you capture give you the location of Gato's base of operation?" He asks. Kasumi shakes her head in response. "No but were able to find out the locations of where he smuggles his 'imports'. He said that Gato has a guy who's in charge of where they smuggled drugs and females go and comes to do inspections of the bases near wave on Wednesdays from 1:30 P.M. to 8:45 P.M. and reports to Gato how the transfers are going the next day at 9:30 A.M . This man wears a blue suit with a hat that has a white feather on it. The first base he goes to is the one near the Northwestern side of the docks near Nami no Kuni." She explained.

"So our best bet is to head there and wait for this guy to appear at that time and follow him. He'll probably have Black Spider Nin guarding him since bandits would be out of the question." Tsuki states getting nods from both of them.

"Yeah but what about those Ninja from Konoha? Are they gonna be a problem?" Momiji asks Tsuki and Ryu spoke up. "From the way those genin fight no but Sharingan no Kakashi and Kurenai Yuuhi the Genjutsu Mistress could be a problem especially since he has the sharingan in his left eye." He states. "Best thing to do is not use any jutsu that are from our village in his presence or the Uchiha but I doubt he has it now." He states.

After the discussion, they go ahead and eat the boar Ayane, Kasumi, and Momiji caught and when night hit, they went to their tents. Ryu and Tsuki stayed in the first one, Kasumi and Momiji shared the second one and Naruto and Ayane shared the last one. Said couple were holding each other and Ayane was resting her head on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Naruto-kun." She says getting the blonde's attention. "Yeah Tenshi?" He says and tickles her sides making her giggle until she slaps him playfully on the shoulder. "Stop it. You know Kasumi and Momiji have feelings for you right?" She asks her boyfriend whose eyes widen a little. "Really? But why are you telling me this?" He asks.

"Simple. I wanted to know if you're considering letting them be your future wives." She replied, causing him to gawk. "Y-you're serious?" He asks with a shocked look on his face. Ayane smiles and nods while Naruto stares at her for a while before asking her why. "Why would you ask me this Ayane-chan?" Said violet haired kunoichi sighs and speaks. "Look Naruto I know you and Ryu-san have to go through the Clan Restoration Act in order to revive your clans. I know Kasumi-nee-chan and Momiji-chan have feelings for you and want to be with you as well." She explained as he listened.

"I want them to be happy and if you are what makes them happy then I want them to be with you as well." She finishes. "…I see. I'll talk to them about it and if they agree I'll go on a few dates with them before getting into a relationship with them. How does that sound?" Ayane nods her head and smiles at him. "I think it is a great idea."

The next day, the six of them got up early and packed up all their gear and after wards entered the country via leaping through the rooftops stealthily, heading to the Northwestern section of the village where the docks are located. The six of them land on the roof of a ware house and Naruto stops them with a hand signal. The wait for about 45 minutes and see a boat stop near one of the docks and walking out of it was a man in his mid 30's wearing a blue suit with a top hat that had a white feather on it and flanking him wee four Black spider nin.

"That's him. And he's being flanked by four black spider nin." Ayane states while Kasumi narrows her eyes. "This seems odd. Only four spider nin are guarding him?" Naruto nods at her statement. "Yeah I agree. There's no way only four of them would be guarding him. The others are probably watching them from hidden areas around here. We'll proceed with caution." He instructed getting nods from them as they watch the man head towards a warehouse.

The six run and leap from the rooftops of the other buildings and watched the man in the blue suit make his rounds throughout the small bases. After watching him for the last 4 hours, he makes his way to a yacht with his guards. Momiji pulls out a scroll, opens it up and in a puff of smoke, the **Tenkyaku **(Heavensong Bow)and a thing of arrows that were in a carrying pouch appears in her hands. She pulls out four arrows, places them on the bow string and pulls them back, aiming at the four spider ninja.

She she waits for them to move a little further and fires the four arrows. At the docks the four Spider ninja pause when they hear the sound of projectiles heading towards them. That was when they were hit by arrows. One was hit between the eyes, killing him instantly. The second one was hit directly in the spine, paralyzing him from the waist down. The third one was struck by an arrow from behind which pierced his heart and killed him instantly and the final one had the last arrow lodged into his jugular, making him choke and gargle on his own blood before collapsing.

Toji, the man in the blue suit saw his bodyguards collapse instantly and he looked around, fearing for his life. He then looked up to see a Kunoichi aiming an arrow at him. "Oh shit." He says and ties to make a run for it only for Momiji to fire the arrow. Toji suddenly cried out in pain when the arrow lodged itself into the back of his left leg and fell over, clutching his bleeding limb with one hand and crawling towards the ship with the other.

That was when Naruto and Ryu appeared in front of the scared man with their arms crossed and Kasumi, Ayane, and Tsuki appeared with face masks on. "Wh-who are you?" Toji asks the mysterious assassins. "Your executioners if you don't tell us where your boss is hiding." Kasumi says causing Toji's eyes to widen.

"Y-You mean Gato? I-I can't tell you he'll kill me" He tries to explained but that was when Naruto pulled out **Ryuken** and aimed it at the man's throat. "Gato is the last person you should be worrying about. I'm here, he's not and I'm way worse than him." He stated releasing KI on the man who was now soiling himself. Naruto would've continued but had to use his Katana in order to deflect three kunai knives that were aimed at his head.

Ryu's eyes widen and he leaped backwards when two incendiary shuriken hit the spot he was at earlier. Said projectiles exploded into a flash of light, forcing Ayane, Kasumi, and Tsuki to cover up their eyes from being blinded as did Naruto and Ryu. When the flash cleared, Ryu opened his eyes and saw a Spider Ninja appear and grabs the injured man. Ryu runs towards the ninja and the injured target but then had to duck when an axe flew past his head and saw another Spider Ninja who was standing on the yacht with another axe in his hand.

He smirks under his mask and throws the other one towards Tsuki's head. "Tsuki move!" Ryu yelled out. Said redhead turned around and her eyes widen when she saw an axe heading towards her and didn't have enough time to dodge it. That was when Momiji appeared in front of her and deflected it with her Naginata. "Thanks Momiji." Tsuki says and Momiji nods back. "No problem Tsuki."

The Spider Ninja who threw the axes leaped and landed next to an injured Toji, picked him up and hoisted him on his shoulder. "What a disappointment. I expected more from you Dragon Ninja." He said mockingly and looked at the Spider Ninja that appeared earlier. "You and the others deal with them." He said and vanishes instantly.

A Spider Ninja wearing gauntlets on both arms appeared behind Ayane and Kasumi and was About to lop their heads off until Naruto appeared and kicked the ninja directly in the chest and sent him flying into a few crates. More spider ninja with katana's, gauntlets, and axes appeared surrounding the teenagers who pulled their favorite weapons out.

"Looks like we're gonna be busy tonight **Minna **(Everyone)." Naruto mumbles getting nods of agreement from them while the Spider Ninja walk around them in a full circle, waiting for a chance to strike. One spider ninja leaped at Kasumi with the claws on his right arm swinging at her torso. She sidestepped the attack and strikes him in the side of the head with her elbow.

The assassin is dazed from the counter attack and Ayane takes this opportunity and slashes him diagonally across the chest, causing blood to spray out and then decapitates him. She then leaps over a charging Spider Ninja but then wraps her legs around his head from behind. She plants her arms on the ground and uses her lower body strength to lift the man off his feet and slams him head first into concrete and flips back on her feet. She then stabs a kunai into his chest and leaps away when the tag on the knife sizzles but then explodes, spraying blood and burned flesh everywhere.

Naruto dodges a sword swing aimed at his torso and punches the spider nin twice in the ribs, making a few crack. The Spider Ninja coughs up blood and stumbles while Naruto leaps over him, grabs his enemy by the head, flips and throws his enemy into another spider ninja and they are sent flying off the dock and crashing into the water.

Tsuki and Momiji were dodging, blocking, and striking at the Spider ninja that were attacking them in a dance of death. While Momiji would block and avert the strikes, Tsuki would strike them down with her blades and kunai knives. Ryu slides on the ground past a spider nin the tried to vivisect him with his Katana and wakizashi but the young dragon hacks off both of his legs, making him fall over and then stabs the nin in the skull, killing him instantly.

**10 minutes later **

The docks were littered with the bodies, blood, and limbs of the spider nin. Naruto lets out a frustrating sigh and brushes his hair back. "The bastard got away. Damnit. Now we lost our only lead to Gato." He says. Ryu kicks one of the bodies into the water while Momiji and Tsuki disposed of them with fire jutsu. "Yes. This mission just got more complicate now that the spider nin know we're after Gato."

Ayane was cleaning off her **Fuma Kodachi **with a cloth and then realized something. "The bridge builder." She said getting Kasumi's attention. "What was that nee-san?" Kasumi asks her half sister. "Naruto Zabuza was after the bridge builder correct?" She asks the blonde who nodded but then his eyes widen. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. The bridge builder is Gato's target. Without him the bridge won't be complete so Gato would either target him or the man's family." He stated.

"So the bridge builder is our key to getting Gato." Tsuki says. "Yes. Pretty soon Gato will have no choice but to come after the bridge builder." Momiji replies until Kasumi speaks up. "What about Zabuza and the spider nin Gato hired?"

"Due to the damage Naruto caused on the man, he won't be up for at least 2 weeks. That gives us plenty of time to wipe out Gato's smuggling stations on the Island. First we need to find the bridge builders home. Our base of operation will be there for now." Naruto says getting nods from them.

Team Akuma and Team Tenshi were leaping through the roof tops until they heard a scream and stopped. They then say a bunch of people running out of a bar and a roar was heard. Naruto, Ryu, and Tsuki's eyes become slitted and their arms twitched. "I sense a fiend in that bar." Naruto says in a dark tone. The three of them leap off the rooftop and land on the ground, heading towards the location of the fiend. Ayane sighs and motions the two Kunoichi to follow her.

**Inside the Bar**

Naruto, Ryu and Tsuki run into the bar while the other people run out of the building screaming about a monster. What they see shocks them. It was a large red devilish bipedal dinosaur like creature with clawed arms, 2 horns, dinosaur like jaws and a reptilian tail. It is twice the height of a full grown human. In its maw was the bloody body of a human. Blood was dripping down it's maw as it chomped down on its prey. "It's a Galla." Naruto muttered as he slowly drew his blade as did Ryu and they moved forward carefully. The Galla continued to chomp don in the human until it paused and growled, making the two dragons tense up. Said creature glared at a figure that was slowly walking towards it. The creature snarled and hissed at the person approaching it.

The person was female. She was 5'6 with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. She had pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a black leather outfit. It was a leather jacket and leather pants with knee high boots. She also wore a tank top that showed off her midriff and had a massive war hammer strapped to her back. She appeared to be 17 and had a figure that would make any man keel over.

The Galla tosses its meal aside onto a broken table and green saliva dripped from its maw and its green tongue hung out of its mouth. Hunger filled its yellow eyes and slowly approached his new prey. Ryu was about to intervene until Naruto stopped him with his arm. Ryu gave Naruto a questioning look and said blonde looked back at him. "Let's see how this goes." He says.

The Galla growls and crouches down at the blonde female. It then leaps forward with its maw opened wide and its claws ready to tear the female apart. Without warning, the blonde female pulled her war hammer off her back, and swung it instantly. The creature lets out a shriek due to the fact that the sharp edge of the war hammer severed its upper jaws from its body and was sent flying backwards into a pool table. Red and green blood oozed from its severed head and twitched violently as it melted away. The blonde then wipes the bloof off her weapon and places it on her back.

She then notices a group of ninja who just saw what she did and she raised an eyebrow. There was only silence in the room and that was when Naruto spoke up. "That was impressive. You took down that Galla like it was nothing." He exclaimed. "…. Thanks I guess." She replied. "Are you by any chance a mercenary?" Tsuki asks only to get a head shake as an answer.

"No I'm a fiend hunter." She answers. "Fiend Hunter? I thought they all passed away after the genocide." Ayane stated the woman chuckles and speaks up. "Unfortunately I'm one of the few remaining on this world so we are close to being extinct. Plus the genocide was cause by a greater fiend." She answered with venom in her voice. "Anyway let's go somewhere away from this place and I'll explain everything." She says and walks out of the bar with the six tailing her.

**Chakra no Mori **(Forest of Chakra)

The blonde was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest and her weapon resting beside her while the two teams sat on logs. "My name is Rachel in since you already noe my profession, I'm a fiend hunter." She said and that was when they introduced themselves, starting with Momiji. "I'm Momiji Higarashi, a kunoichi for the Hayabusa village and protector of the Hayabusa clan's treasure."

"I'm Ayane Tenshin, former member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and kunoichi for the Hayabusa village." She says.

" Kasumi Tenshin, heiress of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and Ayane's half-sister." Kasumi says.

"Ryu Hayabusa, Clan Heir of the 2nd branch of the Hayabusa clan." Ryu said.

"Tsuki Uzumaki Namikaze. Daughter of the Godaime Ryukage Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and late Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. I'm the heiress of the main branch of the Hayabusa Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan." Tsuki says.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, older brother of Tsuki Uzumaki Namikaze, heir to the main branch of the Hayabusa Uzumaki Clan and of the Namikaze clan. Son of the Godaime Ryukage Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and late Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze." He finished. Rachel looked at them with wide eyes but then they return to normal. "I see. So you're all ninja?" She asks getting nods in return. "Yes we are currently on a classified mission." Ryu explained and that was when Naruto spoke up. "Rachel-san If I may ask why do I sense the aura of a fiend on you?" He asked, causing her to tense up and look away.

"I was born with the cursed blood of the fiend. While I'm not like them, I have inherited their powers but I can loose myself to my cursed blood if I'm not careful." She explained. "So you've inherited the fend bloodline like the Black Spider clan? No wonder the fiend energy I felt was so strong. It's close to matching a greater fiend's." Tsuki stated.

"So you're hunting fiends in these parts?" Momiji asks. "Yes but unfortunately the fiend sightings are small and that Galla was one of the few I've ever encountered here… however most of them are appearing around the larger continents." She explained making their eyes go wide.

"So the fiends are appearing in the larger continents? This isn't good. The only way they can appear so much is if the seal in Fuji broke or…. a greater fiend or two are in the elementals summoning them." Kasumi says while Rachel nods. "Yes that is another possibility." She says and then grabs her war hammer and places it on her back. "I must be going now and see if I can find out if any greater fiends are close." She says and gets ready to leave until Naruto speaks up.

"Rachel-san when you get the chance head to the Hayabusa village and inform my mother about this. If the fiends are starting to appear in the elementals then it's not a good thing." Rachel looks at him and nods. "I will and thanks. Well see you around." She says and walks into the darkness of the forest and disappears.

"Alright guy." Naruto says getting their attention. "Our mission has changed. We'll have to protect the bridge builder and his family from Gato's thugs and be on the lookout for black spider ninja at the same time." He states while Tsuki sighs in frustration. "Great." She mutters while Ryu chuckles. "No one said the mission will be easy Tsuki-chan."

"I'm glad it's not for once. Killing crime lords, pirates, and gangs gets kind of boring." Ayane states getting nods of agreement from Kasumi and Momiji. "Okay then we'll search for the bridge builder's home and inform him of our mission but remember be cautious of the Konoha nin." Naruto warned.

"You really don't like Konoha nin huh Naruto?" Kasumi asks him. "When you spend half of your child hood getting chased and nearly killed by half of them you wouldn't like them either Kasumi-chan." He answered in a flat tone while Kasumi flinches and looks down. "Sorry." She mumbles but Naruto sighs. "No it's fine. Now then let's look for the bridge builder's home." He says and they vanish from the forest.

Tsuki, Ryu, and Momiji were looking around the forest area for any sign of the bridge builder while Naruto, Ayane, and Kasumi were searching the small town. They kept leaping from the rooftops until Naruto stopped and saw a female wearing a pink shirt, blue skirt, and had long deep blue hair cornered in an alley with a brown bag in her arms trembling while two thugs with knives trapped her.

Kasumi and Ayane did the same and glared at the sight. "Even the women aren't safe in this country." Kasumi says with venom etching off her voice. Naruto says nothing and shunshins away from them. Tsunami was trembling and backed into a corner. She was just getting food for her family and guests and these two thugs grab her and shoved her into an alley.

The thugs grinned and were about to advance on her until in one of them was sent flying out of the alley via kick to the face, and before the other thug could do anything, he keeled over from a punch to the gut and his face was shoved into a wall, rendering him unconscious. Naruto was the one responsible for knocking out the thugs and saving her.

Said blonde threw the unconscious man out of the alley and into a pile of garbage. He then turns his head to a shock and awed Tsunami. "Are you okay miss?" He asks getting a nod in return. Kasumi and Ayane appear next to Naruto making her eep.

"We're not here to harm you ma'am so please relax." Ayane says in a calm tone while the woman let's out a sigh of relief. "Sorry. Thanks for saving me. I'm Tsunami." She answered. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and these are my teammates Ayane Tenshin and Kasumi Tenshin. We are ninja from the Hayabusa Village and were given a mission by your leader to eliminate Gato. We recently lost someone who had a lot of intel on the man's location and we need to locate the bridge builder and his family since they are the man's primary targets." Naruto explained, causing Tsunami's eyes to widen.

"You too? My father is the bridge builder having ninja from Konoha protecting him." Her answer caused their eyes to widen. "I see. Well then Tsunami-san would be so kind and let us escort you to your home safely?" He asks and she nods. "Yes I would like that Naruto-san." She says and that was when Ryu, Tsuki, and Momiji appeared. "It's about time you three showed up."

Tsuki scoffs and ignores her brother. "These are my other teammates, Tsuki Uzumaki Namikaze, Ryu Hayabusa, and Momiji Higarashi Tsunami-san. We'll be looking out for your family in case your current help is unable to." Naruto said until Tsuki spoke up. "Aniki why ware we protecting her?" She asks.

"She's the bridge builder's daughter." Ayane answered. "Oh." After that Tsunami leads them to her house that was near the shores while keeping an eye out for Gato's goons and ninja he hired.

**Tazuna's house**

Inside Tazuna's house Kurenai wasin he living room, sitting on a couch with her shoulder bandaged up. Kakashi was recovering from chakra exhaustion so he had to say off his feet for a couple of days. The genin were in the room watching Tazuna and Inari that was when the door opened and Tsunami walked in with the groceries in her arms. "I'm back tou-san, Inari-chan." She called out.

Tazuna saw his daughter walk in and was about to greet her but then his eyes widen when he saw six ninja walk in behind her. "Tsunami–chan, who are those six ninja behind you?" He asks with fear in his voice. Kiba saw the blonde nin and cried out. "Hey you're the ninja who took on that Zabuza guy!" His reaction caused them to tense up and Sasuke was getting ready to pull out a kunai.

"Yes I should know I was practically fighting him and Uchiha if you don't want to loose that limb then I suggest you stop going for your weapons." He says in a dark tone while in behind his left hand, he had a pair of shuriken ready to skewer the boy. Sasuke saw the look in his eyes which reminded him of the look Itachi had after he wiped out the clan and gulped a little.

_"This ninja is the real deal"_ He thought and decided to be smart for once and retract his hand. "Smart move. Now then we are not here to cause trouble; we are only here to complete our mission." Naruto said. "And what is your mission exactly Dragon-ninja?" Kurenai asks Naruto. "Simple. We are to kill Gato." He answered getting looks of surprise and shock from them. "Kill Gato?" Tazuna asks with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes. Your leader hired us to get rid of the man due to his ties to the criminal underworld and illegal smugglings. Apparently Tazuna-san you and your family are his targets." Momiji explained. "So you're using us as bait to complete your mission?" He muttered in an angry voice.

"No. You and your family are not bait. Your lives and safety are very important to us." Tsuki answered and that was when Inari scoffed, getting their attention. "Oh please. Do you honestly think you can kill Gato? You're all just gonna die." He stated. "Inari don't say such things! These ninja saved my life earlier!" Tsunami yelled. Inari just brooded and ran to his room.

"Nice kid you have there Tsunami-san." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice only for Tsuki to elbow him in the ribs. "I'm so sorry about Inari-chan. Our family has a bad history with Gato and ever since then my son has changed." Tsunami explained. "It's okay Tsunami-san." That was when Kakashi spoke up. "So are you gonna stay here as well?"

"No. We'll be staying close to the house in our tents. Oh and so that you know you'll need to be on high alert due to the fact that Gato has hired help." Ryu stated until Hinata spoke up. "But we saw your teammate deal with Zabuza."

"I wasn't referring to Zabuza. I was referring to the Black Spider nin." Ryu answered causing Kakashi's and Kurenai's eyes to widen in fear while the genin looked confused. "Who are the black spider nin?" Kiba asks while Akamaru barked while naruto answered his question. "They are members of the Black Spider clan who hail in **Mashin no Kuni **(Devil Country) and have a village known as **Yamigakure **(The village hidden in Darkness).

Like the Hayabusa clan, they too are feared in the shinobi world and can be more ruthless and dangerous than the Dragon Ninja." Naruto explained and that was when Sakura spoke up. "I've never heard of that village." She stated. "That's because that village and ours live in the west. We are not part of the elementals." Kasumi said.

Kakashi groans and curses to himself. "I never would've thought that I'd have to face ninja from that clan ever again." He muttered. "Sensei?" Sakura asks with a concern look on her face. "The last time I've faced them was during the last war. If I had to pick between fighting an army of Iwa nin or them I'd rather face the Iwa nin. Those ninja like the Dragon Ninja said are ruthless killers and have been bred to become the perfect assassins like the Dragon Nin. They will not rest until they kill their target and they do not take prisoners. They show mercy to no one. Not even women or children are safe from their path of destruction." He finished causing the genin to pale.

"So what do we do?" Shino asks the leaders. "Leave the Spider Ninja to us. We have more experience dealing with them. You genin wouldn't last 2 seconds against them." Naruto answered causing Sasuke to frown. "And why should we listen to you?" The prick asks while Naruto raised an eyebrow at his glare.

"I didn't say you had to listen to me kid. If you want to get yourself killed then be my guest." Naruto answered making the boy growl. "I'm an Uchiha. Those _Spider Ninja _are insects compared to me and my clan." He said with arrogance in his voice. "And what would that make your clan? Worms or dirt?" Tsuki asks in a mocking tone.

Sasuke's eyes flared at the red head and clenches his fist. "Watch your mouth bitch or I'll." He spat out until Tsuki appeared in front of him with her hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him against the wall. She had a kunai in her hand that was pressed against his throat, her eyes were as cold as ice and the Uchiha was scared shitless. "Call me a bitch again weakling and I'll spill your lifeblood all over this floor." She threatened and suddenly had a look of disgust on her face when she got a whiff of him shitting himself in his pants and threw him onto the floor.

Naruto stayed quiet when this happened. "I suggest you teach that kid humility Kakashi Hatake and beat the arrogance out of him before he is either killed by my imouto, my partner, or me. We have killed our fair share of ninja, politics, and criminals and this runt will just be another death added to our list. We will be watching the house from outside and if I were you I'd train them because Zabuza is still alive." He finished and then they shunshin out of the house and into the forest close to the house leaving a shocked and scared group.

**And Cut! Okay people this is the new chapter and I have made a final decision on the harem.**

**Naruto: Ayane, Kasumi, Momiji, OC Female Kaguya, Temari, Kurenai, Anko **

**Ryu: Tsuki, Kureha, Rachel, Sonia, Fem Haku, Tenten, Yuugao**

**This is my final decision for the harem and in the next chapter Naruto and Ryu will have a small encounter with the Hunter nin and then Naruto will have a rematch with Zabuza on the bridge. **


	7. Dragon's Angels

**Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja**

**Hey guys I'm back with another update. I apologize for the lack of updates but I am back and ready to write^^.**

Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja - normal speaking

_Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja_ _- people thinking_

" Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja "- animal speaking

_' Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja - animal speaking_

**Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons speaking**

**_-_ Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja demon or summons thinking**

**" Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja "- dragon sword thinking**

**_Naruto: Path of the Dragon Ninja-_dark dragon sword thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden because if I did, I'd be living in Las Vegas living the rich life. Anyway back to the story. I own the weapons, bloodlines and jutsu I created so back off lawyers! Also I want you all to know that I'm changing the harem for Naruto and Ryu since I want Naruto to still hold a grudge against Konoha for how he suffered and kept him from his family but it's mostly resentment.**

**Chapter 7: Dragon's Angels**

Zabuza was currently in a bed recovering from the injuries he got when he faced that Dragon nin and was inwardly berating himself for underestimating the kid. His arrogance nearly cost him his life and had it not been for his 'assistants' he'd be 6 feet under right now. He'd hate to admit it but he was impressed that the young Dragon nin was able to fight him, a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist in the art of kenjutsu.

While he was pondering on this sitting near his bed side were the two females. The one on the right had long, smooth, waist length raven black hair with a light skin complexion, brown eyes, and wore her hunter outfit. The one the left had grayish white hair that stopped to the middle of her back, with a few bangs in her hair, and had an ivory like skin color. She had two red dots over her eyebrows and had greenish blue eyes and also wore her hunter nin outfit.

They were Haku Momochi, adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi and Kiyomi Kaguya. "To think a ninja no older than us could put you in this state. Are you sure you're not loosing your touch old man?" Kiyomi asked humorously while Zabuza glared at her for a while and grumbled.

"Shut up. The kid was lucky because I was distracted." He said while Haku sighs and shakes her head she was about to speak up until they heard the door being pushed opened and a short man wearing a black suit with a pissed off expression on his face along with two guards walked in. Kiyomi and Haku had pissed expressions on their faces and were slowly standing up.

"What the hell is this Zabuza? I heard that you almost completed your objective in killing that stupid bridge builder but then you get your ass handed to you. I thought you said you wouldn't have a problem dealing with Tazuna's hired help!" He said while said demon of the mist facial appearance remained the same.

"I didn't have any problem with those tree huggers you idiot." He said making the criminal growl at the idiot comment. "I would've finished them off but a Dragon ninja interfered with my job and I'm pretty sure you know about their reputation." He finished, making the man cringe in fear. There was not a gang lord alive that didn't know about the Dragon Ninja and how they were respected and feared throughout the shinobi world especially when their village's military might was on par with that of 3 of the four major countries.

He snapped out of his stupor and made his way towards Zabuza. "Th-that's not the point. Even if a dragon ninja did show up you should've dealt with the fool!" He said and when he was close enough he reached his hand out toward Zabuza's face. Before he even had the chance to touch the man Haku grabbed Gato's wrist and started to slowly crush it and cried out in pain.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on Zabuza-sama you scum." Haku said in a cold voice while squeezing the wrist harder.

"Ahh! M-My arm! You're crushing my arm!" Gato cried out in pain. Two of his guards were about to pull out their katanas but that was put to a halt when they felt the tips of two white blades aimed at their necks.

"Don't even think about it." Kiyomi warned. "If you so much as even twitch I'll skewer you through your skulls." She said in a dark tone while the two remained frozen in fear. Gato on the other hand was trembling when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I suggest you three leave. I am in a very bad mood and you're only making it worse by pissing me off. You have five seconds to leave or I'll freeze you to death." She said and flung him towards his men while Kagura backed away. Gato got up rubbing his probably broken wrist and glared the three.

"This isn't over! I expect you three to get the job done or consider yourselves unemployed!" He growled at and left with his body guards. As soon as they did, Kiyomi made her way towards Haku and Zabuza.

"You know you two didn't have to do that." Zabuza said since he had a kunai placed under the sheets and was gonna use it to loop off Gato's arm.

Kiyomi on the other hand eye smiled. "If Haku hadn't grabbed his arm you would've killed him then we'd once again have to be on the run from the Oinin Zabuza-sama." She replied while Haku nodded.

"And we could really use the money. We hardly have enough to get supplies and weapons." Haku stated while Zabuza groans.

"Great. Just great and with these injuries I got from facing that dragon ninja I'll be in this bed recovering for a week or two. Also if you two plan on wandering around do not engage that dragon nin or any of his colleagues whatsoever. If you can get away from them then do that but _don't_ fight them." He said seriously while they looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are these dragon ninja really that dangerous Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked and the man nods.

"Yes they are Haku. Facing a dragon nin one on one will more than likely cause you to lose a limb but facing a group of them is beyond suicidal. The only reason why we manage to escape from the one I fought is because you two caught him by surprise. It won't happen a second time so be careful." He warned them and they nodded.

"What about those black spider ninja Gato hired?" Kagura asked the man who now was frowning.

"Definitely stay away from them. I don't know why but I always get a bad vibe from those ninja. They reek of death of malice. More than I do and I'm the Demon of the Mist." He finished and decided to get some rest.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto and Ayane were currently at their campsite taking a small break from patrolling the forest of chakra. Naruto was wearing an all-dark blue black ninja gi uniform with a mask covering the lower half of his face (Kakashi's mask) that had a silver trim on it along with silver and black steel reinforced shinobi gauntlets and shoulder guards and fingerless gloves with metal plates and attached to the sides of his pants were armor-like metal plates as well as pair of ninja tabi boots. Tied around his forehead was a headband with a metal plate in the middle with a coiling dragon carved into it. On the back was the yin-yang symbol and a silver dragon coiled around it. He also had a dark grey sash like belt tied around his waist with several small scrolls attached to it as well as two weapon pouches. Strapped to his back was Ryuken while Shikon no Ryujin was sealed in a scroll.

Ayane wore a sleeveless purple ninja gi with a mesh shirt underneath and black armguards. Her fuma kodachi were strapped in x formation on her sash with a weapon's pouch. She was currently drinking water from a water bottle and after finishing it, she crumpled it up and tossed it into a trash bin they had.

"We haven't had any luck in finding Gato's location for the last few days and those Konoha ninja seem to be keeping their distance from us." Ayane stated as she got up but then frowned. "Though that Uchiha kid is gonna be a problem if he doesn't stop sizing us up."

Naruto scoffs while popping his neck in place. "Just ignore that pest Ayane-chan. His prescence doesn't even effect me. Also you know that pale one?" Ayane nodded at his question. "He's no ordinary genin. Matter of fact he's nowhere close to being a genin class ninja. We better keep an eye on him as there is something off about" He paused in the middle of his sentence and pulls a kunai out of his sleeve as does Ayane and they both fling them at a tree. A blur leapt out of the tree and into the forest with Ayane and Naruto going after him.

Sai was leaping from tree to tree and writing onto a scroll quickly. "I have to get this message to Danzo-sama. He needs to know that the heir of the Hayabusa clan is in the" His senses went on full alert as Ayane appeared in his line of sight and performs a spin kick that he flips over and flings a kunai at her abut she deflects it with one of her Fuma Kodachi. Sai pulls out a scroll and an ink pen, preparing to write down on it until the scroll was shredded by a volley of shuriken and was forced to leap back as Ayane attempted to slice him in half with a diagonal slash.

Before he could do anything, chains appeared around the pale teenager but before he could anything he was ensnared by the chains. Naruto slams onto his back and the pale ninja crashes into the ground. Naruto then had Sai bound and pinned to the ground with the blade of a Kyoketsu Shoge (the chained dagger used in Ninja Assassin) pressed against his throat.

"You better have a good reason for spying on us kid." Naruto growled out coldly and he tightened the bindings on Sai who grunted in slight pain. Heturned his head towards the stoned faced blonde and did a fake smile.

"Spying? Whatever gave you that idea dragon ninja? I was merely in the area training and" He didn't get to finish because now Naruto slammed him into a tree pressing the tip of his blade at Sai's jugular until he drew blood.

"Don't fuck with me fool. Lie to me one more time and you'll get to see what your intestines look like outside of your body." The blonde's eyes were now cold as ice and for the first time in Sai's life, he was afraid. A bead of sweat fell from his brow and despite his emotional conditioning, he was very afraid for his life.

"I was …. making sure you weren't a threat to our client after all, you are ninja from a foreign country and are to be treated as enemies." The pale ROOT member answered while Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"Then you're either very brave or stupid because if I was a threat, I would've ended your life along with those others when Zabuza had you at his mercy." Naruto stabbed the curve dagger into the tree near Sai's face and the blade was a few inches near his neck. "And unlike those kids who play ninja in your village I'm the real deal and I will kill you just for looking at me funny." He sheathes the blade and then delivers a vicious punch into Sai's stomach and said pale boy gasps, falling onto his knees and coughing up saliva. "Ayane let's take this puppet back to his superiors." He said as he dragged the groaning boy by his collar into the forest along with Ayane.

Kakashi and Kurenai were currently watching their students train in the tree climbing exercise or In Kakashi's case, hearing Sakura cheer Sasuke on when the 'last Uchiha' kept attempting to get higher up on the tree and fume especially when Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were progressing much better then he an 'Elite' was and it didn't sit well with him.

As this went on, Sai's chained form landed in front of the two Jonin, who jumped in surprise before Naruto and Ayane appeared before them with Naruto's foot pressed against the boy's head. "What's the meaning of this?" Kurenai demanded, getting the attention of the others. They were about to help their teachers but stopped as they saw the edge of Naruto's blade pressed against Sai's neck.

"Move and you'll be returning to your village with him in pieces." Naruto threatened icily and turned his gaze to the Sensei's of the genin. "I'm gonna ask you two this one question. Did you send this brat to spy on me and my teammates?"

Kurenai blinked in confusion and shook her head as did Kakashi. "No we didn't Naruto-san. We informed our students to keep their distance from you and your colleagues, but apparently our orders weren't clear enough." She answered before glaring at the pinned down pale boy.

Naruto looks at them for a while before stepping off Sai and re-sheathing his blade. "Consider this your first and last warning because I'm not the type to give second chances. Keep those brats on a leash. I've already informed my other teammates that they can use excessive force on you or them and if I catch them snooping around our campsite or spying on us then their lives are forfeit." He warned the two CO's of the group. The other genin's eyes widen in disbelief at the blonde's warning before Kiba spoke.

"What the hell's your problem you jerk?" Kiba remarked but flinches when Naruto's piercing stare turned to him.

"I wasn't talking to you runt so shut up go back to climbing trees," Naruto then turned his attention to Ayane. "Let's go Ayane, we wasted enough time with these kids and we're losing daylight." He informed his partner. She nods and they both vanish before them.

Kiba and Sasuke on the other hand were miffed at how they were ignored. "Assholes, where do they get off treating us like we're inferior to them?" Kiba asked his sensei.

"Because Kiba in their eyes they don't believe you have what it takes to be real ninja." Kakashi answered in an honest tone, shocking most of them to the core. "They are the perfect example of what a ninja is and they take their roles as such very seriously." He explained as he unchained Sai.

"What do you mean we're not real ninja? We have the headbands to prove it." Sakura stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurenai on the other hand rolled her eyes at the pink haired girl's denseness.

"There's more to being a ninja than wearing a headband Sakura. As Ninja our duty is to carry out missions that can range from guarding a client to the assassination of someone who governs another country like the Daimyo for example or even an influential businessman." The Copy Ninja explained as he wasn't going to sugar coat anything for the rookies. "As such we, lie, cheat, steal, kill, and even kidnap in order for our village to prosper. There are no good or evil sides in the way of the ninja and Konoha is no different from any other village who wants to gain power."

Kurenai had to nod in agreement but she didn't want to take away their innocent minds so soon. She thought about objecting but chose to go against it. After Sai got up, he was face to face with an irked Kakashi. "As for you Sai this is a warning and as your Commanding Officer I am ordering you to stay away from the Dragon Ninja and not provoke them. The same goes for the rest of you. If they confront you then that's another story but do not antagonize them or your life is forfeit." He warned them before instructing them to get back to their training.

Sasuke on the other hand scowled. "Like I'd waste my time or energy with those nobodies." He muttered but Kiba heard him and smirked.

"Says the guy who shit himself when that red head was about to slice your throat open." Kiba said mockingly, getting a heated glare from the Uchiha.

"She just caught me off guard and it won't happen again mutt." Sasuke swore he'd find a way to get back at Tsuki for that humiliating scene.

Later on that day the others returned from their patrol around the village and met back at the camp site about their progress on the mission. "So did we have any leads on Gato's whereabouts yet?" He asked his comrades. Ryu shook his head in a negative fashion.

"No we haven't but we did manage to take out several illegal imports around the docks and kill of several more groups of hired thugs and Spider Ninja." He answered.

"Our only option would be to find Zabuza Momochi and his accomplices since they are the backbone of Gato's operations and would know where his actual base is." Kasumi suggested. Naruto on the other hand sighs but nods in agreement.

"Very well then, let's retire for now since our only option is to lookout for the bridge builder and his family since they will likely be targeted as well." The rest of them nodded.

Tsuki then got up and stretched for a while getting the kicks out, before reaching out and grabbing Ryu's hand. "Come on Ryu-kun let's go swim in the lake for a while." Ryu's eyes widened and sputters with a blush was under his masked face as Tsuki dragged him off to the lake. Ayane glances at Momiji and Kasumi for a few seconds before looking at Naruto and winks.

"I think I'll go for a stroll in the forest." She states and leaves the other three at the campsite. Momiji and Kasumi where about to head in a different direction as well.

"Hold on Momiji-chan Kasumi-chan, I need to talk to you both." He informed the two kunoichi who blinked in confusion, wondering what it was he wanted to talk to them about so they sat down while Naruto pulled his mask off.

"About what?" Momiji asked. Kasumi was also wondering why he had them stay back.

"About us." He answered. You two know how I am the heir of the Uzumaki Clan correct?" Kasumi and Momiji nodded in agreement. "What you two didn't know is that Ryu, who is the heir of the Hayabusa clan and I were put under a certain law that only a few clan heirs go through when their clan is close to extinction especially the last males of the clan."

"And what type of law is it?" Kasumi wondered.

"That would be the clan restoration act which entitles me to have more than one wife." The blonde answered to the shocked kunoichi who then felt his hand wrap around one of theirs. "I know you two have developed feelings for me and to be honest I care deeply about you both in the same manner." Both Kasumi and Momiji looked into his deep blue eyes and saw the love and warmth it carried in them.

They both smiled back and Momiji spoke up. "Does this mean we can both be…" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes it does." Before he knew it, the two tackled him to the ground and pressed their lips against his, performing a three way kiss.

This went on for a few seconds before they heard someone cough out an 'Ahem'. They stopped and looked up to see Ayane who had an amused expression and raised eyebrow with her hands on her hips. "I leave you three alone for three seconds and this happens?" She questioned. Both Kasumi and Momiji jump off of Naruto instantly and they were red faced and sputtering.

"Nee-chan we can explain." Kasumi tried to say but to her surprise Ayane giggled and wave it off.

"Oh relax I already knew something like this would happen after Naruto and I talked about it." She stated to the two stumped Kunoichi.

"Y-you knew?" Momiji asked the lavender haired girl who nodded. Naruto on the other hand got back onto his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah we did and the same ordeal went for Ryu but he mostly kept it secret for a good reason." He replied. Kasumi and Momiji raised an eyebrow at this.

"And why would you do that?" Kasumi asked.

"Fangirls." Naruto answered with a shudder while Kasumi and Momiji sweat dropped.

"Oh." She replied and had to admit that his logic was agreeable. "So where do we go from here?"

Naruto pondered on this and then smiles. "Simple Kasumi-chan, I'll take you and Momiji-chan out on a couple of dates and we'll where it goes from here."

"Meaning they'll get a first hand experience with your inhuman stamina like I did." Ayane remarked, Kasumi and Momiji's faces were now matching the color of an apple and they looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean you two…" Momiji asked Ayane who grinned and giggled.

"We sure did. The last time we went at it I had trouble walking correctly for three days." She answered.

THUD!

THUD!

Both Naruto and Ayane laughed as they saw Momiji and Kasumi faint from the innuendo and when they saw some blood trickle down their noses. "You're cruel hime." Naruto chastised in a joking manner.

"I learned from the best." She said back, wrapping an her arms around his and kissed him on the cheek. "What do you think Tsuki and Ryu are doing at the lake?"

"What do you think? My sisters a sex addict. I feel sorry for Ryu though because he's gonna be whipped when they get married." He answered back.

"And you're not?" She question Naruto who looked back at her with a feral grin on his face.

"I'm an Alpha and I bow to no one Tenshi." He growled out, sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

"I love it when you get all dominant." She said before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

**And Cut! Well folks here's the new chapter for Path of the Dragon Ninja and I apologize for the lack of updates but like I said, none of my stories are abandoned I just have to get my muse back for them and do a lot of research on characters, weapons, techniques, locations, etc. **

**So until then Peace Out and Have and welcome to 2012. **


End file.
